


The One

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, F/F, High School Drama, M/M, Reunions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kyle loves Stan, but Stan loves Wendy. Find out what happens when Kyle tells Stan how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

The One

Kyle Broflovski, age 17 was in the car with his mom and brother as she was going to drop them off at school. Kyle has been really depressed for some months now, but his family doesn't know why. He usually isn't one who likes to tell his family his problems. His main reason for not doing so is because of his overbearing mom Sheila. Sure Sheila is just as concerned about her children as the next parent, but she tends to blow things out of proportion. Kyle was busy daydreaming that he didn't even hear his brother asking him a question.

"So did you Kyle?" Asked the 11-year-old 8th grader.

"Did I what?"

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No, I wasn't hungry."

"Kyle, hungry or not you need to eat your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," his mother said sternly, "Don't ever let me find out you've skipped another meal again, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah Kyle, how do you except to grow big and strong if you don't eat," his annoying little brother laughed, "probably around this time next year I'll be towering over you."

Kyle gave his brother a dirty look.

"Now Ike, you know you're brother is self-conscious about his size so stop teasing."

"Yes mom."

Kyle sat there annoyed. 'Why does everyone have to point out the fact that I'm small? There's nothing I can do about that' he thought, 'I'm the big brother, so I should be the bigger one. I hate it!' For a 17 year old in the 12th grade Kyle was pretty small. He stood at 5 foot nothing and weighed about 100 pounds. His little 11 year old brother had about an inch or two over him and about 10 or 15 pounds over him as well. Kyle often felt intimidated by his brother's size, especially when the two of them were in an argument or fight. Ike was definitely the strong of the two and even though Ike was younger and could pretty much kick Kyle's ass, Kyle always got in trouble for it just because he was older.

Sheila finally pulled up at South Park High School. Kyle was excited to get out of the car. "Have a good day at school boobie."

"I will, bye mom, bye Ike."

"Later Kyle."

"Kyle, don't forget to walk to the middle school to meet your brother so you two can walk home together."

"I won't mom."

"I'll see you later, and don't be late."

She drives off. Kyle sighs and heads to his nightmare: SOUTH PARK HIGH. As he walked to the school he saw a lot of his other senior classmates pulling up in their fancy cars and trucks. Kyle wished he were one of those kids. He hated the fact that all the other kids his age could drive while he had to get a ride from his "mommy" or walk. The only reason he wasn't driving was because he mom doesn't think he's mature enough to get behind the wheel of a moving vehicle.

As Kyle walked through the halls trying to get to class, he kept bumping into all the "big" kids in the school. Even the freshman were bigger than him and they're often teased for being small. Kyle didn't have any friends in school so he was always alone in the hall. He, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman had all went their separate ways once they entered high school. He passed by Kenny as he was walking to class. Kenny had a girl on each arm, he has always been a big player like that. Kenny was about 5'10, 180 pounds, he still had the same blonde hair, but he no longer wore an orange parka. Instead, he had an orange shirt and black jeans. Kenny still lived on the wrong side of the tracks, but the girls didn't care about that because most of them were sluts and thought he was good in bed. Kyle rolled his eyes as he watched Kenny make out with one of his sluts of the day. He put his head down and kept walking. He ended up bumping into something big and blubbery.

"Watch where you're walking Jew!"

He knew that voice anywhere, Eric Cartman. Cartman became a bully in high school and Kyle was always his main target. Cartman stood about 5'10, 250 pounds. He was big, mean, and scary. Even though Kyle used to beat up Cartman all the time when they were in the 4th grade, he sure as hell was no match for now. "S-sorry Cartman, I didn't see you there." Kyle was afraid that Cartman was going to hurt him.

"Well maybe if you opened your eyes and watched where the hell you were going you wouldn't have this problem."

"Look I said I was sorry." He tried to walk away, but Cartman grabbed the back of his jacket.

"How much money do you have?"

"I-I d-don't have any." Kyle stutters.

"I don't believe you, your mother would never send you off to school without any money."

"Well she did this morning."

With that Cartman picks Kyle up and holds him upside down and starts shaking him. Suddenly a 5 dollar bill along with some change fell out of Kyle's pockets. "Oh...how did that get there," he chuckles. Cartman drops him on his head.

"I knew you were lying. Here's what I do to Jews that lie." He punches Kyle in the stomach so hard that it causes him to throw up. "Let that be a lesson to you, asshole!" He kicks Kyle and walks off.

"Damn you fat ass," he mumbles to himself. He continued walking to class when he passed by his former best friend and his girlfriend. Stan and Wendy pretty much look the same except older. Stan was 6'0, 225 pounds, but it was all muscle. He was the captain of the football team so it was important for him to be built. Wendy was head cheerleader, 5'9, 140 pounds. She was always up and under Stan because she wanted to make sure that the other skanks in the school stayed away from her man. She was still the jealous, possessive bitch that she was in elementary school. Kyle never liked Wendy, and Wendy never liked Kyle. That's why Stan and Kyle are no longer friends now. Stan decided to pick his girlfriend over his best friend and Kyle hated it. Although Stan chose Wendy over Kyle, Kyle still wished they were friends. It would make things easier. Kyle has secretly had a crush on Stan since they were freshman. He couldn't tell him that though. Could you imagine what he would do to him? No even worse, could you imagine what Wendy would do to him? He knew he could never have Stan, but he could always stare at his beauty.

"Do you have a problem Broflovski?" Stan yelled from across the hall. Kyle had been staring at Stan a little too long. "...well?"

Kyle shakes his head. "No dude, there's no problem."

"Good."

"God, he is such a loser. I'm glad you got him out of your life," his bitch girlfriend said smirking.

"Yeah, you're the only person I need in my life."

They begin making out in the hall. Kyle rolls his eyes. 'Stan is a great guy, she totally doesn't deserve him,' Kyle was indeed jealous that Wendy was with Stan. She had the guy HE wanted. It wasn't fair. He hated Wendy. He wanted the bitch out of the picture!

Later that afternoon as Kyle and Ike walked home together Kyle kept thinking about Stan.

"Are you okay Kyle?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just look like you have a lot on your mind."

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Of course Kyle had a lot on his mind. He was in love with his ex best friend. Something like that would be on anyone's mind. Kyle didn't know what do. He wanted to tell Stan, but it was impossible because he was always with Wendy. He didn't want Wendy to know because he didn't want to suffer her wrath. But even if he does tell him how he feels without Wendy present he'll still tell her. It's a lose/lose situation either way you look at it.

Later that evening after dinner, Kyle continued to think about Stan. He was sitting in the living in front of the TV wearing his pajamas. Ike then comes in the room and takes the remote. "It's time for the news."

"Fine, whatever."

"Fine, whatever?" Ike raised a confused eyebrow. "You mean you're not going to try and fight me over the remote?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"That's smart. You know I would end up winning anyway."

"Yeah you're right."

Ike puts his hand on Kyle's forehead. "What are you doing?" Kyle snapped.

"I was just checking to make sure you weren't sick."

"I told you I'm fine damnit!"

"Okay, okay! God don't bite my freaking head off."

Sheila and Gerald walk into the living room. "Kyle...what are you doing to Ike?"

"I wasn't doing anything to him."

"I heard you cussing at him."

"That's because he won't leave me alone."

"Mom, dad..." Ike started innocently, "I thought Kyle might be sick so being the good little brother I was just trying to check. I was only concerned about his well being." Kyle hated when Ike did that. That was how he always managed to get his way. His father never really took sides, but his mom jumped at the chance to do that.

"Kyle your brother was only trying to look out for you. You should be thanking him instead of yelling and cursing at him!"

"But mom-"

"Don't 'but mom' me. I'm sick and tired of the way you treat your brother," she looks at the clock. "What are you still doing up anyway? It's 10:30 you were supposed to be in bed an hour and a half ago."

"How come Ike doesn't have to go to bed at 9 and I do?"

"Because Ike is mature enough to stay up late and you're not."

"Mom, I'm the older one remember." Kyle reminds her.

"Yeah well sometimes you don't act older. Now get upstairs to bed." Kyle does as he's told. He wouldn't dare think twice about defying his mother. Once his mom tells him to do something, he better do it then and there. He wouldn't want to have to suffer the consequences for not listening.

"I think you were a little hard on him," Gerald said.

"Well if you were a little harder on him, I wouldn't have to be!"

"Sheila you have to admit that your rules towards the boys are unfair."

"How do you mean?"

"Kyle is 17, Ike is 11. Shouldn't Ike be in bed before Kyle?"

"Kyle can't handle staying up late. It's too much for him."

"And you think Ike can?"

"Look Ike is a genius. He can handle things like that." Sheila looks at Ike. "Sweetie, could you go upstairs please?"

"Sure mom." He goes upstairs and knocks on Kyle's door.

"What do you want Ike?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"By the way you knock."

"Oh...well can I come in?"

"I guess so." Ike comes in and sits on his brother's bed.

"I'm worried about mom and dad. They're always fighting. Every time we have an argument or a fight, they do."

"Well if you would quit starting things with me we they wouldn't argue."

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" Kyle screams. 

"Shh!" Ike covered Kyle's mouth. "Do you want them to hear you and make things worse?"

"KYLE GET IN THAT BED NOW!" He heard Sheila yell.

"See?" Ike said. The boys stand by the door and listen to them argue.

"Why the hell do you treat Kyle like he's some evil step child?"

"I treat both of my boys the same way. I'm only harder on Kyle because he's older and he should be setting an example for his brother."

"You know what, we're not going to argue about this anymore. Just do whatever you want." Gerald storms out of the room. Ike looks at Kyle. "I'm worried about them. I don't want them to keep fighting."

"I don't either." The two brothers hug each other.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night Ike."

"Good night." Ike leaves his room. Kyle continues to think about Stan. 'I should call him and tell him. No, that's something I would have to say in person.' Kyle continues thinking about him until he falls asleep.


	2. Secret's Out

Secret's Out

_"I heard you like me." Stan asked._

_"Yeah," Kyle blushed, "I've had a crush on you since the 9th grade."_

_"Well the truth is, I've felt the same way about you too." He starts kissing Kyle. "Make love to me Kyle."_

_"Okay." The two take off their clothes and continue kissing each other. Stan then sticks his penis inside Kyle and they begin to make love. "Oh Stan, oh Stan!" He moans._

_"Kyle?"_

_"Don't stop baby, don't stop!"_

"Kyle? Kyle wake up!"

"Huh?" Kyle opens his eyes and notices his mother standing over top of him. "Oh, hi mom."

"Kyle...what are you doing?" Kyle looks down and notices that his hand is down his pants and that he has a wet spot on his pajama pants. Kyle begins blushing.

"Sorry mom..."

"I hope you didn't ruin your pajamas. I'm going to have your father come in here and talk to you about this." She storms out of the room. Moments later Kyle hears his parents arguing.

"Sheila, he's a teenage boy. These things are normal."

"I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my house!"

"You might as well get use to it, sooner or later Ike is going to go through the same thing too. It's natural and there really isn't anything you can do about it." Sheila leaves and goes back into Kyle's room.

"Get up and go take a shower."

"I took one last night."

"Well that was before you decided to pleasure yourself in your sleep. I knew it was a mistake letting you stay up until 10:30 last night. You were watching a dirty movie, weren't you?

"No!"

"Either way, hurry and get in the shower and get dressed. I need to get you boys to school."

"Yes ma'am." Kyle finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. "Thank God mom didn't hear who I was dreaming about. She would've flipped."

Kyle went through his same daily routine at school. Getting beat up by Cartman for his lunch money, being shoved around by the other kids, and running into Stan and Wendy. This time he didn't make eye contact with either one of them. He just continued to mind his own business.

Stan and Kyle had gym class together. Even then Stan completely ignored Kyle. The boys were playing basketball during class. Kyle told the teacher he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to play. Kyle instead watched Stan as he ran up and the down the court. 'He looks good those shorts. Aw hell, he looks good period.' Kyle sat and continued to watch and daydream about Stan.

After class was over and the late bell had rang, Kyle went into the locker room to get his books. Stan was the only other guy left in there. Kyle was heading out the door as Stan walked out in front of them. "We need to talk."

Kyle looked up at Stan nervously. "Umm...what did you want to talk about?"

"I've notice you staring at me in gym class and I want to know why."

"I think it was all in your head." Kyle tries to walk off, but Stan grabs his arm to stop him.

"This isn't the first time or place that this has happened. You do this everyday. Even Wendy notices you staring at me."

"That bitch is trying to make you hate me more than you already do. Can't you see that?"

"Don't you EVER call Wendy a bitch again! She is a very sweet and loving girl."

"Why do you like her so much?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I really don't hate her, I just hate what she's done to you. She's turned my sensitive, caring best friend into an insensitive, arrogant asshole! And personally I think she's a bitch."

Stan squeezes Kyle's arm really hard. He bends down to reach Kyle's level and narrows his eyes at him. "Call her a bitch one more time and you'll be sorry and I'm dead serious."

"Stan please you're hurting me." Kyle said with tears in his eyes.

"I haven't began to hurt you yet, but if you so much as disrespect my girl again you'll find out a whole new definition of the word hurt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah dude, I'm sorry."

"Now back to the conversation at hand, why are you always staring at me?"

"I can't talk about this, not now, not ever." Kyle tries to break free of Stan's grasps, but Stan squeezes his arm tighter.

"The time and the place is here and now. So what's the answer? Why are you always staring at me? Tell me DAMN IT!" Kyle then begins to cry. "Why are you crying?" Stan finally let's go of Kyle. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. I just want to know why you're always looking at me. If you tell me, I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Kyle continues to cry. "Stan...the reason is...oh God I can't say it."

"Come on spit it out."

"I can't it's too embarrassing." He looks away from Stan.

"Say it Kyle."

Kyle let's out a deep and heavy sigh. "I like you, okay? There, are you happy now? I've said it! I like you. No, wait I take that back. I love you! I've been in love with you since the 9th grade, but because of Wendy I could never tell you."

"Oh my..." Stan starts blushing. 

"I'm glad I finally got this out in the open. There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What's that?"

"This." Kyle pulls the larger boy into a lip lock...


	3. Wendy vs Kyle

Wendy vs Kyle

Stan and Kyle are still in the locker room kissing each other...very passionately on top of that. Kyle sticks his tongue in Stan's mouth. Stan quickly backs away. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay!"

"I-I'm sorry. It just felt right."

"You're so lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now."

"But I think you liked that kiss. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Stan shakes his head. "Hell no I didn't enjoy it."

"You didn't try to stop it."

"I DID stop it!"

"After we had been kissing for awhile."

"Listen, I love Wendy. I don't care how you feel about me, there can never be anything between us. I don't love you or any other man for that matter."

"Stan, I know you felt something." Kyle moves closer to him, but Stan pushes him back.

"I didn't feel anything, but disgust. I wanted to throw up."

"What if things don't work out between you and Wendy, would you give me a chance then?"

"For the last fucking time dude, I'M NOT GAY! I don't like men! I like women, and I love getting pussy. If things don't work out between Wendy and me, which I know they will, then I'll find another girl not a dude. So get over this sick obsession you have with me because you'll never in your life have me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He turns to walk away when Stan here's a small sniffle.

"Kyle, are you going be okay?" Kyle turns back towards Stan with tears in his eyes. Stan wipes his tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to understand that I don't love you and I never will."

"I can make you happy Stan."

"There's no way you could do that Kyle."

"I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy. I promise. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Stan puts his hand on Kyle's shoulders. "Look at me." Kyle looks at him. "Please do yourself a favor and forget about me. I don't feel the same way about you and I never will. There are plenty of other guys out there and I'm sure one of them will make you happy."

"But I love you..." Kyle continued to cry.

"I know, but you can never have me." With that Stan leaves the locker room. Kyle sits down on the bench and breaks down into tears.

At lunchtime, Stan sat with Wendy who was talking nonstop. She noticed that Stan's mind was somewhere else. "Stan...you're awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone kissed me and told me they're in love with me."

"WHAT? Who was it? Was it Allison? Pam? Heather? I'll kill the little slut!"

Stan glares at Wendy. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. Forget I said anything."

"How can I forget Stan? You told me that someone was in love with you and they kissed you. I'm your girlfriend I have a right to know. So please tell me who it is."

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

"I don't know if I can promise you something like that."

"Wendy, please..."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Okay, I promise not to get mad. So who kissed you?"

"...It was Kyle." Wendy's jaw drops. For once she's actually speechless. "Yeah I felt the same way."

"Kyle Broflovski...kissed you? He loves you?"

"Yeah."

Wendy's face is now red with anger. "I'll kill him..." She says in a dark tone. 

"You promised you weren't going to get mad."

"That was before I found out that it was Kyle. Who would've guessed that little rag-a muffin was gay? Well he's not going to have you."

"Of course not, I'm with you and I'm not going to leave you for Kyle."

Just then Kyle happens to walk into the cafeteria. Wendy got an idea in that evil head of hers. "Stan you always wear a hat, take it off." She takes off his hat and starts playing with his hair. She notices that Kyle is watching. "Your hair is so sexy you really don't need to wear a hat."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, it's so soft and silky. I love it almost as much as I love you." She starts kissing him on his neck. She looks at Kyle and smiles. Kyle's eyes began to water up and he walks off. Wendy continues kissing Stan. Stan pushes her away. "What's wrong?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to make Kyle jealous."

"Where on Earth did you get a crazy idea like that from?"

"Wendy...it was so obvious."

Wendy shrugs. "Okay, so maybe I was trying to make him jealous. I just wanted to show him that you were all mine and that he was never going to have you."

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about that. I'm not going to leave you for him."

"I know you won't baby, but it's just I never felt that my relationship would be in jeopardy over another guy that was after you. Usually I have to worry about other girls. I'm really worried that you're going to leave me for him."

"Don't be worried. I'm not going to leave you."

He hugs Wendy. "I know you won't, but just the thought of it scares the shit out of me." She hugs Stan tighter and gives Kyle an evil eye. 'I think Kyle and I need to have a little talk.' She continues to glare at Kyle.

Later that afternoon, school was over and Kyle had headed to his locker to get his coat and book bag. Cartman walks up behind him. 'Oh crap, could today possibly get any worse?' Kyle thought as he turned to face Cartman. "Hey Cartman, how's it going?"

"So I heard you're gay."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter where I heard it, but I did. Is it true that you made out with Stan?"

"Of course not."

"HA! Yeah right I knew you were a little faggot. I hate fags!" Cartman then ends up giving Kyle a wedgie.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kyle cries out. 

Cartman laughs at Kyle's pain. "See you around fag!" He walks off.

"Dude..." Kyle gets his backpack, but as soon as he tries to close his locker, someone grabs it to hold it open. He looks up and sees Wendy. "Hi Wendy."

"Don't try to act so innocent. I know you're after my boyfriend and I'm here to tell you that you're never going to have him!"

"It's not like that..."

"Really? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? You kissed Stan and you told him that you love him and you expect me to believe that it's not like that?"

"Believe what you want Wendy."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, believe what you want. I mean it doesn't matter what I tell you because you're mean and you won't believe me anyway."

"Did you tell Stan you love him?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yeah...I did." Kyle looks down. "Look, I've felt this way for a long time, but I never said anything because he was with you."

"HE'S WITH ME NOW!" Wendy screams. 

"I know, but Stan was pressuring me to tell him why I always look at him. I never wanted to come between you two."

"You are such a LIAR!" She slaps Kyle.

"I deserved that."

"Did Stan tell you that we're engaged?"

"No, he never mentioned it."

"Well we are. Not many people know that, but I figured you should know. As soon as we graduate we're going to get married."

"You can't do that!"

"We can and we will. There's nothing you can do to stop us. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and you will never know what it's like to have Stan Marsh in your life. Besides, he doesn't swing that way anyway. Even if he did, I don't think he would go after someone short. And I'm not just referring to your height."

"That was low." Kyle looks down. 

"But I'm pretty sure it was true. I'm so glad I convinced Stan to stay away from you. I always knew there was something odd about you."

"I better go, I have to go meet my brother." He tries to walk off, but Wendy stops him.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so."

"Wendy please, I really have to go. My mom will kill me if I don't get my brother. We can finish our discussion some other time."

"Your mom will kill you, huh? Well then that will save me the trouble of doing it."

"Okay I'm serious, I have to leave." He tries to walk off again, but Wendy grabs him.

"Oh no Kyle, you're going to stay here...forever."

"What do you mean?"

Wendy then shoves Kyle into his locker and closes the door. "You're going to stay in there. I'm going to make sure I keep you away from my man."

Kyle starts banging on the locker. "Come on Wendy, please let me out! I have to get to my brother's school!"

"I'll take your brother home and I'll tell him and your mom that you're...locked down right now."

"Wendy please don't leave me here I'm begging you."

"Oh look there goes Stan! Hey Stan!" She walks over to him and hugs him.

"Hey babe what are you up to?"

"Oh I was just taking care of business. Let's walk this way." She turns back around as she hears Kyle banging on the locker. 'I did what I had to do to protect my relationship. Any other girl would do the same.'


	4. Trouble!

Ike is at his school on his cell phone. "I don't know where he is mom. He should have been here two hours ago...well I'll give him another half hour. I'll have him call you when he gets here." Ike hangs up the phone and goes outside. "Where are you Kyle? Maybe I should go to see if he's at his school." Just then Kyle comes running up a hill. "Kyle, where the hell were you?"

Kyle starts panting. "Sorry Ike, I had a little trouble at school."

"You could've let me know in advance that you were going to be late!"

"Like I said, I had a little trouble at school. It was a last minute thing."

"Well I was worried sick about you, I even called mom and-"

"You called mom?" Kyle was frantic.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know where you were and I had to let mom know."

"Oh God, she's going to kill me."

"Yeah probably. She didn't sound too happy on the phone."

"Come on, let's hurry up and get home." The two boys head home. The entire time Kyle is trying to think of an excuse to tell his mom when she comes home. 'I can't tell her that a girl shoved me into a locker, it's embarrassing.' Kyle was very fidgety just thinking about it.

Later that evening, the Broflovski's were enjoying a meal. Everyone was quiet for the most part, but then Sheila decided to break the silence. "So Kyle, why were you late picking Ike up?"

"Sheila," her husband started, "you promised to wait until after dinner to discuss this."

"Well I couldn't hold it in any longer. So what's the reason Kyle?" Kyle starting picking at food and was avoiding eye contact with his mom. "Young man, I asked you a question!"

"Let it go Sheila."

"I can't let it go Gerald. Kyle knows he's supposed to be at Ike's school at 2:45 and he didn't show up until 4. Poor Ike was probably scared to death."

"You can discuss it after dinner!"

"Gerald, I'll handle this. Kyle, answer my question!" Kyle still avoids making eye contact. She grabs Kyle's head and moves it so that he is looking at her. "Answer my question! And look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sheila demanded.

"Umm..." Kyle began, "I-I had a little trouble at school."

"What kind of trouble?"

'I might as well tell her the truth, well half the truth anyway.' Kyle thought. "Someone shoved me into a locker at the end of the day and I had to wait for the janitor to let me out."

"What? What? WHAT? Who did that to you? Was it that Eric Cartman kid?"

"No it wasn't him."

"Then who was it?"

"It was...some football player. I don't know what his name is though." Kyle lies.

"What did you do to this football player?"

"I didn't do anything to him."

"So you expect me to believe that some football player shoved you into a locker for no apparent reason?"

"It's the truth, I swear."

"I'm not buying it Kyle. What really happened? I want the truth and I want it now." His mother gave him a stern look.

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth. Why won't you believe me?"

"Kyle, you're too nervous. That's why I don't believe you." Sheila starts shaking Kyle. "Tell me the truth NOW!

"He's probably nervous because you're making him that way! Now let go of him and finish your dinner!" Gerald said, growing frustrated with his wife. Sheila unhands Kyle and sits down.

"I'm not making him anything. I just want to get to the bottom of this. I don't believe a kid would shove Kyle in a locker and leave him there for no reason. No kid is that cruel...well unless it's Eric Cartman, but you said he didn't do it." Kyle looks down and begins sniffling and wiping his eyes. "What's wrong Kyle? Are you crying because I caught you in a lie?"

"I'm crying because all I want is for to believe me."

"I'm sorry, but your story just isn't adding up Kyle."

"This is all my fault," Ike started, "if I didn't call you in first place this wouldn't have happened."

"You did the right thing Ike. That was very mature of you. Maybe one day Kyle will learn a thing or two about that."

"Kyle, you're excused," his father stated, "go on up to your room. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Yes dad." He starts to get up.

"I didn't excuse him!" Sheila barked, "Sit back down!"

"Well I excused him, go on Kyle." Kyle didn't know whether he should listen to his mom or dad. He knew his dad wouldn't be too upset if he disobeyed him, but his mom would be extremely pissed.

"Go on upstairs Kyle." Sheila told him. Well it looks like he's going to go with his mom and dad this time. He went on up the stairs. He sat on his bed and continued to cry.

"I didn't mean to lie to mom, but I just can't tell her that I'm in love with Stan and that Wendy shoved me into the locker because of it." He hears a knock on his door. "Come in." His father enters his room and sits next to him.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

He nods slowly. "I'm okay dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Why is mom always giving me a hard time? I can never talk to her. She's always yelling at me. She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Your mother doesn't hate you."

"Well then why does she always treat me like I'm doing something wrong?" Kyle begins to cry again. His dad hugs him.

"I don't understand why your mother is the way she is. I'm trying to work with her on that, but she's so damn stubborn. Just try not to let her get to you."

"It's hard dad. She's always on my case."

"I know, but let me handle it okay?"

"Okay dad." Gerald leaves. Kyle lies back on his bed. Suddenly the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Kyle, it's me Stan."

"Stan? What made you decide to call me?"

"Wendy told me what she did to you and I just wanted to apologize for it."

"Oh...well thanks."

"Yeah, I don't know why she did that. I told her to leave you alone. How long were you in that locker?"

"For a few hours."

"Oh...well that's all I wanted so, I guess I'll see you around." Stan was getting ready to hang up the phone when heard, "Stan wait!"

"What is it?"

"You care about me, don't you?"

"Kyle don't do this..."

"That's why you called, because you were concerned."

"Well yeah I was concerned, but not in the way you would like me to be."

"I think you felt something after that kiss. Before you wouldn't have given a rat ass about what Wendy did to me."

"I was trying to be nice."

"There's more to it then that."

"Stop this nonsense please."

"Tell me you want me Stan."

Stan was silent for a few moments, but then let out a deep sigh. "Okay, you're right! I do want you! That's exactly why I called because I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt. Are you satisfied now?"

Kyle's eyes light up. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah dude."

"Stan, you don't know how much this means to me. So are you going to leave Wendy and be with me?"

"I can't do that Kyle."

"Why not?"

"Because I love Wendy and I don't want to hurt her. We've been through a lot together."

"I understand that, but I promise I can make you happy. I won't be possessive and mean like she is."

"She's not that bad."

"Well she shoved me into locker because I like you."

"She just gets a little worried."

"I would never do that to anyone if they came after you. I'm not the jealous type. Will you please consider it?"

"I'll sleep on it and give you my answer tomorrow."

"Thank you." The two boys hang up. Kyle lies on his bed with a smile on his face. "I think he's going to chose me," he said confidently.

Stan lied on his bed confused. "I don't where these feeling for Kyle came from. I've never felt this way about a dude before. I don't want to hurt either him or Wendy. I don't know what to do." With that he fell asleep.


	5. Stanley's Choice

Stanley's Choice

Stan, Wendy, and Kyle were sitting in Stan's room. "As you both know, I have feelings for you both. Unfortunately, I can only be with one of you. It's only fair. Now this was a long difficult thing for me to decide, but I made the decision and I think it was the right one."

"Just tell us who you picked already!" Wendy demanded.

"Yeah, I'm starting to grow impatient myself," Kyle said.

"Okay, okay," Stan began, "the person I want to be with is...Wendy."

"YES! YES! YES! I knew you would pick me! I love you so much Stan!" Wendy jumps into Stan's arms and kisses him.

Kyle looks dejected. "I was so sure you were going to pick me. How could you do this to me Stan?" Kyle starts crying.

"I told you Kyle, Stan would never want you. Now we can continue with our wedding plans! I'm so happy! Stan you're the best."

"Kyle, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Stan said sympathetically.

"If you didn't mean to hurt me then why did you? You know much I love and care about you." Kyle continues crying. Stan walks over to him and hugs him.

"Dude, I'm sorry you're hurting. It's just that I love Wendy more than I love you. Please try to understand that." Kyle pushes Stan off of him.

"I hate you Stan! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Kyle please-"

"Just leave me alone!" Kyle runs off. Stan watches him with a sad look in his eyes. Wendy walks over to him and puts her arm around him smiling.

"Let him go baby. You don't need him, you have me." She starts kissing him.

Suddenly Stan wakes up. "Dude, what a dream. Well at least I know what I need to do." He gets up and gets ready for school.

Once Stan arrives at school he sees Kyle's mom dropping him off. He rushes over to Kyle. "Hey dude."

"Hey. Did you make a decision yet?"

"I'm glad you asked because that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I've made my decision."

"Really? You chose Wendy didn't you?"

"Actually after deep consideration, I decided to give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you Stan! Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've made me!" Kyle hugs Stan. Stan takes a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"There's just one thing I have to do."

"What's that?"

"I have to break the bad news to Wendy."

"Oh yeah. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no. I mean, Wendy is going to be extremely pissed and if you're there she might kill you. Actually, I better keep a close eye on you. I don't want her to hurt you."

Kyle blushes. "Thanks Stan. I've never had anyone look out for me like that before."

"Well I love you and I always protect my love ones." Stan kisses Kyle. "I better go find Wendy. I'll see you after first period. I want to see if I can catch Wendy before she goes to class." He kisses his boyfriend again. Stan heads to his locker to put his coat in it. Wendy comes up behind him and hugs him.

"Good morning sweetheart!" She kisses him on his cheek.

"Good morning."

"It's such a beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Um...yeah...really beautiful." Stan said. 'Shit, she's in a good mood. I don't ruin it, but I can't lead her on either.' Stan looked at Wendy who had a big grin on her face. 'I have to do it now, I just have to.'

"Is everything okay Stan?"

"No it's not. We need to talk."

"About what honey." She puts her arms around him, but Stan pushes her arms away.

"Please don't do that."

"Why not, I love you."

"You're not going to love me after this."

Wendy looks nervous. "A-after what Stan?"

Stan sighs, "Wendy...I hate to do this, but..."

"Do what Stan? What is going on?

"I'm so sorry Wendy. I'm going to have to end our relationship."

"W-w-w-why? We're supposed to get married."

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

Tears began to form in Wendy's eyes. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else." Wendy breaks down in tears. Stan hugs her. "Shh! It will be okay. It will be okay." He starts stroking her hair.

"It's Kyle isn't it?"

"What?"

"Kyle is the person you're in love with isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm really sorry Wendy, it's just that-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy's scream was heard throughout the entire school. Wendy starts panting really hard. "Where is he? Where the FUCK is Kyle?"

"Wendy calm down please, it's not Kyle's fault. It's my fault. Be angry with me."

"I don't blame you Stan. This is all Kyle's fault! He manipulated you and he turned you gay!"

"This was my choice Wendy."

"Stan, you're confused." Just then Kyle comes around the corner. "There he is!" Wendy heads towards Kyle.

"KYLE! GO TO CLASS!" Stan cried out to his boyfriend. "HURRY!"

Kyle turns and sees Wendy approaching him. He then turns the other way and starts running. Wendy ends up catching up to him and grabs his arm. "I guess you spending an afternoon in a locker wasn't enough was it? You just couldn't leave Stan alone, could you?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You turned my boyfriend GAY!" She slaps Kyle really hard. "I HATE YOU! I want you DEAD!" She starts chocking Kyle. Stan rushes to them and pulls Wendy off of Kyle. "Let me go! I'm going to kill the little bastard!"

"Wendy please, don't be angry with Kyle. It was my choice, not his."

"Stan, shut up, you don't know what you're saying. Kyle has manipulated you!"

"That's not true Wendy!" Kyle said.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy turns to Stan and smiles. "You don't want to be with him Stan, you love me!"

"I love Kyle too Wendy."

"No you don't. You love me and only me!"

"Wendy, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I'll see Kyle dead before I let the two of you become a couple." She tries to attack him again, but Stan holds her back.

"Kyle, go to class please. I don't want you to get hurt." With that, Kyle leaves.

Wendy shoves Stan off of her. "Damn it Stan! How could you let this happen?"

"It just happened Wendy, I'm sorry."

"I hate you Stan! I hate you! I hate YOU! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" She starts hitting Stan and begins to cry again. "I hate you for doing this to me!" She continues hitting Stan, but Stan ends up restraining her. Wendy buries her face in Stan's chest and continues to cry. "Why Stan? Why? I gave you so much. I did everything for you. I loved you. I even gave you my most precious gift, my virginity." She continues to cry.

Stan comforts Wendy. "I know, and I'm so sorry that things ended up like this."

Wendy pulls away from Stan. "I can't even talk about this. I don't even want to think about this!" She runs off in tears.

Stan watches her run away. 'Please forgive Wendy. I had to follow my heart,' he thought.

Moments later Wendy is in the bathroom stall crying. Bebe is standing outside of the stall. "Wendy please talk to me."

"How could Stan do this to me? I thought he loved me."

"He does love you Wendy."

"If he loves me then why did he leave me...for Kyle of all people?"

"He's just going through a phase. I'm sure next week he'll be more than willing to come back to you."

"I don't know Bebe, I just don't know." She comes out of the stall with three rolls of balled up toilet paper in her hands. "This feels like a bad dream. I wish I had killed Kyle instead of stuffing him into that locker." She wipes her eyes and blows her nose.

"Wendy, you can't be angry with Kyle. He didn't make Stan leave you for him."

"Well he manipulated the situation. I'm pretty sure of it."

"You have no proof of that."

"I don't need proof. I have my women's intuition."

"Whatever. Let's go, we're going to be late for class."

"I don't want to leave this bathroom. I can't face them. They're all going to laugh at me."

"No they won't. If they're going to laugh at anyone it would be Stan. He's the homo, not you."

"But he left me for another guy, it's embarrassing."

"Just try not to think about it." The two girls leave the bathroom together. When they leave the run into Kenny. Once again he's walking with a girl on each arm. "Hey Wendy, I hear you're a free agent now."

"What's it to you Kenny?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that anytime you want to be one of my girls you know where you can find me."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Kenny shrugs. "Your loss. Let's go ladies." He and his sluts walk off.

"Word sure does travel fast in this school."

"Well it is a small school Wendy," Bebe reminded her.

"That's true." Just then Wendy and Bebe see Stan and Kyle walking by holding hands. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She runs back into the bathroom.

"Wendy?" Bebe follows her in there.

Stan and Kyle observed what just happened. "Damn, I feel so bad for her."

Kyle looks down. "Stan, if you want to go back to her, I'll understand."

"Baby, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to be with you."

"But what about Wendy?"

"Wendy is upset, and I'll do everything I can to help her through this, but I'm not going to get back with her. So don't worry about Wendy." He kisses Kyle.

"Okay."

In the bathroom, Wendy is leaning on the sink.

"You might as well get to use to it." Bebe told her best friend.

"How?"

"I don't know, but Stan and Kyle are in love so just let them be happy."

"You know, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to have to see them everyday, so maybe I'll just give them my blessing."

"Good for you. Now let's get out of this bathroom."

"Okay." The two girls leave. 'I know how I can break the two of them up. I'll just make a little call to Kyle's mom. She would never in a million years approve of her son being in a homosexual relationship.' She smiles to herself.


	6. Caught In The Act

Caught In The Act

After school Kyle walked Stan to his car. The two of them were holding hands. "Thanks for walking to me my car." Stan smiled at his boyfriend.

"No problem." Stan gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kyle blushes. "Well I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have to go meet my brother at his school."

"I can drive you there if you want."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Ike might start asking questions."

"So what? Hop on in. Besides, I can't let you walk home. I don't to take the risk of Wendy catching you. I told you have to protect you from her."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that."

"Okay, so hop on in." Kyle does as he's told. Wendy has been watching them from a distance. "You're not going to have Stan for long Kyle, so don't get too attached." She pulls out her cell phone.

Stan pulls up at Ike's school. Kyle gets out of the car to meet Ike as he is walking out of the school. "We have a ride today."

"Mom picked us up?"

"No, Stan is going to give us a ride home."

"Stan? You mean Stan Marsh?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought you guys hated each other."

"Well we settled our differences. So come on." Kyle heads to Stan's car.

'Something funny is going here.' Ike thought.

"Come on Ike," Kyle called to his brother. Ike gets in the car.

"Hey Ike," Stan said, "long time no see, how's it going?"

"Fine, how are things going with you? How's Wendy?"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other. Neither one of them could believe that Ike asked that. "She's doing well."

"Are you two still together?"

'Why won't Ike stop with these questions?' Kyle thought.

"Actually, Wendy and I broke up," Stan told him.

"I see," Ike raised his eyebrow, "so that's why you and my brother became friends again."

"Ike, would you please stop asking him so many questions?" Kyle asked his brother.

"Fine." Ike let out a deep sigh. All three boys were quiet the rest of the ride home. Stan finally pulled up at the Broflovski house. "Well I guess we'll see you later Stan," Ike said.

"Yeah I guess so." Stan looks at Kyle. Kyle looks at Ike.

"Ike, could you go on inside. I want to talk to Stan about something."

Ike rolls his eyes. "Okay." He gets out and heads into the house.

"Your brother sure is protective over you." Stan smiles, "who could blame him. A fine young thing like you needs protection." Stan moves closer to Kyle and the two of them begin making out.

Ike is watching the two boys from the window. "I knew something was up with them. I can't let this happen."

Back in Stan's car, the boys are still making out. Stan stops the kiss. "Well I guess I better let you go."

"You can come inside if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"What about your brother?"

"I'll tell him that we're doing homework."

"Okay, well let's go." Stan grabs his book bag.

"Why are you bringing your book bag?"

"You want your brother to think we're doing homework right?"

"Oh yeah." They head in the house. "We can go in my room." They go into his room. Stan is looking around Kyle's room and observes how everything is neat.

"Dude, your room is always so neat."

"My mom won't have it any other way."

"Have you ever thought about telling your mom, you know..."

"Telling my mom what?" Kyle raised his eyebrow.

"Just telling her to shove it," Stan said bluntly. "I mean I know she's your mom and all, but dude it's like you have no say in what goes on in your own life. Then you have to deal with Sheila Jr. bossing you around as well. You should tell both your mom and your brother where to put it."

"I can't do that Stan. My mother would kill me."

"Well at least stand up to her. You've done it before."

"I've also gotten in a lot of trouble for it too. I really don't want to argue with her about it."

"I really think you should bring it up."

"Maybe, but let's not talk about her right now. Let's do our "homework"." Kyle started giggling. The two were about to kiss again when Ike burst through the door.

"Kyle, can I have a word with you please?"

"Damn dude, can't you knock?" Stan asked furiously.

"Well if you have such a problem with it, you can go home."

"He's my guest Ike, please be polite." Kyle told his little brother. He steps out in the hall with his brother.

"Let's go in my room and talk." Ike whispered. The door brothers go in his room. Ike closes the door. "What's going on between you and Stan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you two so buddy-buddy all of a sudden?"

"We just decided to be friends that's all."

"Don't you find it a little fishy that he wants to be friends with you now that him and Wendy broke up?"

"Not really. I mean she was the reason why we stopped being friends in the first place. It makes sense."

"Kyle, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'll be fine." Kyle goes back into his room and closes the door.

"What was that all about?" Stan asked curiously.

"My brother wanted to know why we suddenly became friends."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"I think you should."

"I will, but not now." Stan starts kissing Kyle. Kyle breaks the kiss.

"What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"What made you decide to pick me over Wendy? I just think it's weird since you swore up and down that you're straight."

"Well," Stan began, "the truth is, I've been attracted to you for quite some time now. That's why I stopped talking to you. I didn't want to tell you and risk our friendship or my relationship with Wendy."

"I wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't. Well it doesn't matter now. We're together and we're happy."

"That's true." The two boys began kissing. Stan stops the kiss. "What's wrong Stan?"

"Can you lock your door?"

"I doesn't lock?"

"Why not?"

"My mom wants to be able to know what's going on in my room at all times."

"I don't even know why I asked." The boys go back to kissing each other. Stan starts to unzip Kyle's pants. Kyle grows nervous and stops the kiss. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shh! Just sit back, relax, and leave everything to me."

"What's going on Stan?"

"I want you so bad right now Kyle." Stan then unbuttons Kyle's jacket and takes it off.

"I want you too Stan, but I think we're moving a little fast."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Done what?"

"You know...have sex?"

Kyle starts blushing. "No, I never have. Have you?"

"Well yeah. Wendy and I had sex all the time. I've just never experienced gay sex before."

"You don't have to say it like that."

"Sorry. So are you willing to give it shot?"

"I don't know Stan. I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous, it's your first time. I'll be gentle, don't worry." Stan takes off Kyle's shirt and starts sucking on his nipples. Kyle starts to enjoy it. Stan looks at him and smiles. "Does that feel good?"

"It feels great."

"Are you sure you don't want to lose your virginity tonight?"

"I'm positive. I'm just not ready." Kyle was worried that Stan was going to be upset with him.

"I respect that. It's cool. Well would you like to try something else?"

"Like what?" Kyle raised his eyebrow. 'What exactly is he up to?' Kyle thought to himself. Stan unzips his pants and pulls out his penis. Kyle looks shocked. "Wow, that's pretty big."

"You made it like that. You really turn me on."

"So what are you going to do with that?"

"Give me your hand." Kyle does what Stan asks. Stan puts Kyle's hand on his penis. "Now I want you to stroke my penis."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Here, I'll guide you through it." Stan places his hand on top of Kyle's and helps him move his hand up and down. Stan lets go and Kyle continues doing it.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You're jerking me off."

"...Oh..." Kyle starts blushing again.

"Put your mouth on it."

"You want me to give you a blow job?"

"Sure, why not? It's not sex."

"I don't know Stan..."

"It's really easy, you do the same thing you did with your hand, but instead you're going to use your mouth. If you want you can lick and kiss it too."

"Well...okay."

"Great, but you're going to have to get on your knees." Kyle hesitantly gets down on his knees. He than starts sucking Stan's dick. "Oh Kyle! OH KYLE! YEAH! Come on baby keep it going!" Kyle continues to suck Stan's dick. "Oh shit! I'm coming! I'm COMING!" Stan then cums in Kyle's mouth. "Sorry baby, but please don't stop. You're doing a good job." Kyle keeps on going and appears to be enjoying himself. 

Suddenly Kyle's door opens. "What the hell is THIS?" Sheila is the one who came in and she doesn't look happy at all. Kyle quickly lifts his head up and wipes his mouth.

"Mom?"


	7. In His Lover's Arms

In His Lover's Arms

"M-mom..." Kyle looked at his mother. He had never been so scared to see her in his life.

"What the hell is going here?" Sheila gave Kyle and Stan the nastiest look. If looks could kill...

"Mrs. Broflovski, I can explain," Stan started, "this was all my idea. I forced Kyle to do this. I told him I would kill him if he didn't." Stan knew telling her this could get himself into a lot of trouble, but he knew it was worth it to save Kyle's skin.

"Stan, you don't have to lie for me. Mom, I wanted to do this. Stan and I, well...we're in love."

"WHAT?" Sheila wasn't too happy to hear that. Kyle shrank back in fear. "Young man, put your shirt on this instance and get away from him!" Kyle puts his shirt on, but he doesn't get away from Stan. "Did you hear what I said Kyle?" She pulls Kyle away from Stan. "I'm so glad that I rushed home after I got a phone call about you being with your lover. I just didn't expect to come home to this!"

"Phone call?" Kyle was confused. "Who called you?"

"It doesn't matter." Sheila directed her attention to Stan. "I want you out of here NOW!"

"I'm not going to leave Kyle." Stan protested.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going to leave Kyle. I don't want you to hurt him."

"What I do to my son is none of your concern."

"Stan, it's okay. You can go." Kyle told his boyfriend.

"Kyle, are you sure? She's really upset and I would hate to leave you here like this and with her."

"It's okay really, if you stay it will only make things worse. So please, go."

"Okay I will, but if you need me, please call me."

"GET OUT!" Sheila shrieked. Stan gave Kyle a kiss before leaving. Sheila then turned her attention to Kyle. Kyle stood in fear. He's seen his mom mad before, but not like this. He had no idea what she was going to do. "How long has this been going on?"

"This is the first time it's happened, I swear." Kyle started trembling.

"I know I raised you better than this! I mean getting into a relationship is thing, but a gay one!"

"Mom, you've always taught me to be tolerant of gay people."

"That's true, but I didn't want you to be one of them."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you mom, but..."

"But what?" Sheila knew her son was going to tell her something that she didn't want to hear.

Kyle lowers his head. "...I love Stan."

"What did you say?" Sheila starts shaking him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She continues shaking him. "Take it back Kyle. You do NOT love Stan!"

"Mom I'm sorry, but I do."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She starts shaking Kyle even harder. "You don't love him! I will NOT allow my son to date a man! I WON'T! DO YOU HEAR ME? HUH? DO YOU?" She continues to shake him as Ike rushes into the room.

"Mom, stop it!" He pulls Sheila off of Kyle.

"Ike, your brother is love with a guy! I can't just let this go!"

"I know mom, but just wait until dad gets and you three can discuss it."

"Well I'm going to get your father on the phone right now!" Sheila storms out of the room. Kyle slowly sits down on his bed trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" His brother asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No problem." Ike turns the door.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Were you the one who called mom and told her about Stan and me?"

"Why the hell would I do that? Unlike you, I hate to make mom angry." Ike said rudely.

"Well if you didn't call her, who did?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was I wish they didn't. I hate it when mom gets like this. Why can't you just stop doing things to piss her off?"

"I don't mean to."

"I'm sure you don't." With that Ike exits his rooms. Kyle lies on his bed. 'I don't mean to upset mom, it just always ends up like that. I wish her and Ike would understand that.' A tear then drops from his eye.

About an hour later Gerald comes in the door and heads up to his room. "Sheila, what was so important that I needed to rush home from work for?"

"I'm having another issue with Kyle."

Gerald rolls his eyes. "What now?"

"He is in love..."

"So?"

"...with Stan Marsh."

"I see..."

"Gerald, this is serious. I'm not going to allow this to go on. When I came home I found Kyle in his room with him sucking his...you know what."

"He's young, let him experiment a little."

"He doesn't need that kind of experience. I want you to put a stop to this right now!"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Well if you don't I will." Sheila heads to Kyle's room, Gerald follows behind her. "Kyle?"

"Yes mom?"

"I want you to listen to me and listen good."

"Okay."

"I don't want you anywhere near Stan Marsh again. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyle's eyes well up. "Mom," he begs, "please don't do this. I love Stan and I want to be with him."

"You're only 17, you don't know what love is."

"This is real mom. Stan is the one for me."

"NO HE'S NOT! Why don't you go out and find yourself a nice girl to date. You don't need Stan or any other guy."

"Sheila you don't know what the boy needs." Her husband insisted.

"I know he doesn't need Stan."

"But mom, I want to be with Stan." Tears were now streaming down Kyle's face.

"Kyle, I'm not going to say it again. You're not to go anywhere near Stan Marsh, I forbid it! If I find out you were anywhere near that boy so help me God you're going to wish you had listened to me."

Kyle gets down on his knees. "Mom, I'm begging you, don't make this decision. This is the first time in a long time I've been happy. Don't take away my happiness!"

"Get up Kyle. I'm sticking with my choice and that's final. This discussion is OVER!"

"Sheila, look at him. He's begging you. Can't you at least think about this?" Gerald asked.

"This is not up for discussion. Now Kyle get up!"

"Mom...please..." Kyle pleaded.

"I said GET UP!" Sheila picks him up and then starts shaking him again. "I REFUSE to let you date him! Gay relationships are strictly verboten in this house!"

"But mom...I love him."

Sheila starts shaking him harder. "Stop saying that! You're too young to know who you love!"

"Sheila please stop, you're hurting him." Gerald begged.

"I don't care. If this is what I have to do to get through to him, then so be it."

"Mom, Stan is an important part of my life now, I don't want to give him up. Please don't make me do this."

Sheila slaps him really hard. "You don't need him! You're got going to have him, so GET OVER IT!" Then she back slaps him. Kyle starts crying even harder.

"Put him down Sheila now! We need to talk."

She does what her husband tells her. "Remember what I said Kyle. Now go get ready for bed." She exits his room and closes the door. Kyle gets under his covers and cries into his pillow.

Sheila goes into her bedroom and finds Gerald pulling out a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and fucking tired of the way you treat Kyle. I'm not going to sit around and watch this anymore."

"I need you here Gerald. Kyle is out of control, I can't deal with him without you."

"You don't need me. You pretty much make every decision regarding him without consulting me first. I would say you're doing a fine job of controlling him." He starts packing a few things.

Just then Ike comes in there room. "Dad you can't leave!"

"Sorry sport, but I have to go. Your mother and I have had problems for awhile now, it's getting to be too much."

"You and mom can work things out. I can help you."

"I know you mean well son, but I think this is one problem that even you can't fix." Gerald finishes packing up and closes his suitcase. "As soon as I find somewhere to stay, you and your brother can visit."

"Dad, please don't go."

"Yeah Gerald, come on we can talk this out." Sheila pleaded.

"There's nothing left to talk about...well at least not until divorce court anyway." Gerald said headed for the door.

"Divorce court? You want to divorce me?"

"This is something I have been considering for a long time, but your actions just now were the icing on the cake."

"You don't want to do that."

"Oh yes I do. Anyway, enough small talk. Goodbye Ike." He gives Ike a hug. "Tell your brother I'll be in touch when I get a place."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Ike asked.

"He needs some time alone right now. I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is." With that, Gerald walks out the door. Sheila breaks down as Ike comforts her.

"I never wanted him to leave! I tried to be a good wife, I really tried."

"It's not your fault mom...it's Kyle's. I'm going to go set my older brother straight right now!" He storms into Kyle's room without so much as knocking first. He pulls the covers off of Kyle. "Get up!"

"What's going on Ike?" Kyle stands up in front of his brother.

"Dad left."

"Left where?"

"He left here and he's not coming back. He's going to divorce mom and it's all YOUR fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Because every time they argued it was always because of you!"

"I never meant for this to happen."

"Now because of you and your bad behavior mom is going to be a single parent. Haven't you caused her enough problems?"

"I'm sorry..." Kyle was getting ready to cry again.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to mom. I mean God she's done so much for you. She gave you a roof over your head, clothes on your back, food in your mouth, and THIS is how you repay her?"

"I didn't want this to happen I swear." Kyle is now crying.

"Save those crocodile tears for someone who's actually stupid enough to fall for it. I'm not one of those people. I hate you for what you did to our family and I will never forgive you!" He punches Kyle in the stomach and then punches him in the face and leaves. Kyle squats down to the ground holding his stomach. 'I never meant for this to happen. Why won't he believe me? I didn't want to hurt anybody, I just wanted to be happy.' He continued crying. He then crawled towards the window, then went out the window and ran to Stan's house. He knocked on Stan's door and Stan answered it.

"Dude what happened to you?" Stan saw that Kyle had a bloody, fat lip and he was still crying.

"My brother hit me."

"That sucks. Come on in, I'll get you an icepack and some peroxide." Kyle came into the house. "You can wait for me in my room." Kyle nodded and headed to Stan's room. Moments later Stan returned with the icepack and peroxide. He rubbed the peroxide on Kyle's lip.

"So what happened after I left?"

"Well my mom was yelling at me about being in a gay relationship, she called my dad and had him come home so we could talk about this. Then she told me that I could never see you again...and then she slapped me a few times. My dad got upset and left and now wants to divorce my mom. Ike said that everything is my fault and then her punched me twice, but I didn't mean for my dad to leave or for my mom to become a single parent. I really didn't." He completely breaks down. Stan wraps his arms around him.

"It really isn't your fault."

"Ike thinks it is."

"Who the fuck cares what he thinks? He's just a little frustrated and he's taking his frustrations out on you. From what you've told me your parents have been going at it for awhile, so it's not your fault at all."

"But I feel partly responsible...they were always fighting about me. Maybe if I never existed this wouldn't have happened..."

"Don't talk like that! You're the best thing that's ever happened to them and they know it."

"If that's the case then why are they splitting up because of me?"

"Not all married couples stay together forever...it really has nothing to do with you. They're just not happy with each other." Stan sits on his bed. He pats a spot next to him signaling Kyle to come sit next to him and he does that. Kyle puts his head on Stan's chest. He never felt so safe in life like he did just then. "Don't worry Kyle, everything's going to be okay, I promise." Kyle continues to cry as Stan strokes his hair and wraps his arms around him rocking him back and forth until he goes to bed. He kisses Kyle on the forehead. 'He looks so cute like that. He also looks very peaceful.' He smiles at him.

Meanwhile, we see Wendy staring in Stan's bedroom window. "Damn it! Why are they still together? I guess me calling his mom wasn't enough. Time for Plan B."


	8. A New Plan

A New Plan

It was the middle of the night and Kyle was still lying in Stan's arms. Kyle sat up and tried to get out of the bed. His movements woke Stan up. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go home before my mom realizes that I'm gone."

"So you were just going to leave without saying bye?"

Kyle smiles. "Of course not."

"Good, well I'll drive you home. I'm not letting walk outside alone at this hour."

"I'll be fine Stan."

"Either way, I'll feel better if I drove you."

"Fine, just drop me off a little further away from my house." Kyle knew that it was pointless to argue with Stan.

"I can do that. Let's go." The two boys hop into his car. "Are you sure you want to go home?"

"I have to. My mom will kill me if she finds out that I'm not there and that I'm with you."

"Why don't you run away? You could stay with me. My parents will take good care of you. They'll be a lot nicer than your mom and brother."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be a burden. Plus your house would be the first place my mom will go to look for me." Stan pulls up in Kyle's neighborhood. "You can drop me off here."

"You won't be a burden. So let's just go back to my house."

"I can't Stan...I just can't. I'll see you at school." He gives Stan a kiss a gets out of the car.

"I hope he'll be okay in that house." Stan drives off.

The next morning Kyle, Sheila, and Ike are eating breakfast. None of them are saying anything to each other. Ike is giving Kyle dirty looks while he picks at his food. Ike finishes his breakfast. "I'm done."

Sheila takes Ike's plate. "Okay, go and get ready for school."

"Okay mom." Ike runs upstairs. Sheila takes Kyle's plate.

"I wasn't done."

"You're done now. Besides you haven't even touched your food."

"I was going to."

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just-"

"Go get ready for school!" Sheila barks at him. "I'm not in mood for your shenanigans"

"Yes ma'am." He slowly walks upstairs. He heads for his bathroom when he is greeted by Ike.

"You just keep on giving mom a hard time don't you?"

"I'm not giving her a hard time, I just wanted to finish my breakfast."

"You weren't eating it anyway."

"Ike, I really don't want to argue with you about this. I need to get ready for school."

"We're going to finish this discussion later Kyle!"

Kyle goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. 'Maybe I should take Stan up on his offer,' he thought, 'with dad being gone now life is going to be hell for me in this house...mom and Ike will see to that. I don't know what I should do.' He takes a deep sigh and starts brushing his teeth.

His mother pulls up to South Park High School. "Remember what I told you yesterday, stay away from Stan."

"I will mom. Oh, you forgot to give me lunch money."

"No I didn't forget. I'm not giving you lunch money."

"Why not?"

"Well since your father is gone I'm now on a budget and I can only afford to give one of you lunch money. Since Ike is younger I gave it to him. So I guess you're just going to have to starve."

"But then I'll...never mind. See you guys later." He gets out of the car. He was nervous about going to school without lunch money. He wasn't worried about starving because he usually waits until he gets home to eat anyway. He was really worried about Cartman. Cartman takes his lunch money everyday and if he finds out that he came to school without money he could find himself in a lot of trouble. 'Well maybe I won't see him today.' He put a book in his locker and closed it when all of a sudden someone was standing over him. 'Please oh please let this be Stan,' he thought. He turned around and it was none other than Cartman.

"Don't just stand there Jew, you know what I want."

"I don't have any money today."

"Kyle, we go through this everyday. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and hand over the money? If you did that I wouldn't beat you up as badly."

"I would Cartman, but my mom didn't give me any money. I'm being honest." Cartman picks Kyle up and holds him upside down and shakes him, but nothing falls out. "I'm telling you I don't have any money."

"You have it somewhere, but since you want to be difficult about it, I'm going to have to be difficult to." Still holding Kyle upside down, Cartman drops Kyle on his head and picks him back up. He does this repeatedly.

"Cartman stop, you're hurting me!" Kyle cried out.

"'Cartman stop, you're hurting me!'" Cartman said mockingly. "Why don't you call your little boyfriend to come save you?"

"Leave Stan out of this."

"Yeah you're right I should because I'm having a lot of fun tormenting you." He starts swinging Kyle into his locker face first. "This is kind of fun. I think I'll stop when I see blood."

"Cartman please..."

"Please? Okay fine." Cartman swings him even harder. He ends up swinging him hard enough that he starts bleeding. "That's what I'm talking about." He continues swinging him until Kyle starts crying. "If you keep crying I'm going to make it worse." He swings him really hard again. Just then Stan comes down the hall.

"Put him down right now fat ass!" Stan demanded.

"Aww how sweet guys. Stan comes to save the day." He starts laughing. He then swings Kyle into the locker again and then drops him on his head. Stan kneels down beside Kyle.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I am now. Thank you Stan...you saved my life. Thank you!" He hugs Stan and cries into his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cartman?"

"This douche bag owes me money," Cartman retorted, "he's supposed to give me his lunch money everyday."

"Kyle, how long has this been going on?"

"Since freshman year." Kyle said through tears.

"Yeah, and now he thinks things are supposed to be different because he has a little boyfriend now, but guess what Kyle...I still want my money." Cartman told him.

"I told you my mom didn't give me any money."

"I told you that I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Look Cartman," Stan intervened, "since I'm on the football team and can't kick your ass like I want to, I'll give you this." He pulls out $50 in cash and hands it to Cartman. "Here, it's all I have. Now please leave Kyle alone."

"This will do...for now." Cartman said. "Kyle you better keep him around, he could keep you from getting your daily beatings." Cartman then walks off.

"Stan, you shouldn't have done that." Kyle said to his boyfriend.

"I wanted to. Why didn't you tell me sooner about Cartman bullying you for your lunch money?"

"I didn't think about it."

"What have you been doing for lunch?"

"I usually wait until I get home, that's what I was going to do today too."

"Why didn't your mom give you lunch money today?"

"She said she's on a budget now that my dad left, so she could only afford to give one of us lunch money."

"That's so wrong. She shouldn't have picked like that."

"It's okay, I understand why she did it, Ike is younger and he eats to have three meals a day. Besides, it's my fault that my dad left in the first place."

"Stop saying that! It's not your fault. Your parents haven't been getting along for quite some time now."

"Because of me..."

"It's not because of you. It's because of them. They're having their own personal issues."

Just then Wendy shows up wearing a very skimpy dress and high heel shoes. "Hi Stan!" Wendy said in a very sexy voice.

"Hey Wendy...umm...you look nice today." Stan said nervously.

"Thanks, you know you look nice everyday. Very sexy." She smiles at him.

"Thank you."

"I've missed you so much. The way we use to make love...OH it was so magical!" She starts rubbing Stan's chest. "You remember all those things we use to do in bed together?"

Stan groans. "Wendy, this is not the time or place for this."

"Fine, we don't have to talk about sex. But I'm pretty sure you missed these." She plants a big kiss on his lips. The two of them began making out. Wendy puts her hand down Stan's pants and begins to rub on his penis. Kyle looks on with tears in his eyes. 'Oh no, he's going to get back with Wendy.' Kyle thought worriedly. Stan pushes Wendy off of him. "Are you ready to come back home baby?"

"Wendy...we've through this already. I'm with Kyle now."

"I know you still want me Stan. I felt your dick getting hard during that kiss. You want me as much as I want you." She tries to kiss him again, but Stan prevents it.

"Wendy, I'm with Kyle and I'm not going to leave him for you." Stan puts his arm around Kyle. Kyle smiles at him.

"But Stan, can you honestly say you want to stay with him? I mean look at him...he's a guy for one thing and he's so...short."

"I'm very well aware of both of those things and yes I'm still going to stay with him. I'm going to do everything I can to make things work."

Wendy starts crying. "I love you! I want you to be with me!"

"I know, I know. Wendy I'm really sorry things turned out this way."

"You can fix it Stan."

"I'm not going to break up with Kyle."

"I don't see why not, you don't even like him. You picked me over him all those years ago or did you forget about that?"

"I didn't forget and I was wrong for picking my best friend over my girlfriend. I should've found a way to make it work and have both of you in my life."

"Fuck Kyle. You only need me in your life. What the hell does this little man have that I don't have...besides a dick?"

"Well he has a great personality for starters."

"So you're saying I don't?"

"It's not that, it's just that you're a very selfish and mean person. Kyle is the exact opposite."

"Exact opposite? Are you for real? You call manipulating a person into breaking up with their girlfriend of 9 years so they can be with them selfless and nice?"

"That's not how it happened."

"Bullshit Stan! That's the only way it could've happened. Kyle has some kind of mind control of you that made you leave me."

"Wendy, I have to go. When you're ready to talk to me like a civilized human being, then we'll discuss this. Come on baby." Him and Kyle walk off. Wendy is left looking dumbfounded. Bebe joins her. "So I guess trying to look sexy for him didn't work?"

"Shut up, what the hell do you think?"

"I think you should give up on getting Stan back. I mean him and Kyle look kind of cute together."

"NEVER! I will NEVER EVER give up on getting Stan back! I didn't want to have to go here, but it looks like I'm going to have to move on to Plan C..."


	9. Wendy's Revenge

Wendy's Revenge

Kyle was in his room talking to Stan on the phone. "You don't have to keep apologizing. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I feel bad that she kissed me like that in front of you."

"Dude, I'm not worried about it. It's over and done with now." Just then Kyle hears the front door slam.

"KYLE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He heard his mother yell.

"Oh shit, it's my mom. I'll call you back," Kyle whispered into the phone.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Stan told him.

"I will." With that Kyle hangs up the phone. He slowly walks out of his bedroom and stands at the top of the stairs. He finds his mom and his brother at the bottom and neither one of them look happy. His mother has her hands on her hips. "Y-you c-c-called me?"

"Come down here," his mother demanded. Kyle slowly walked down the steps.

"I-is s-something wrong?" Kyle asked in a very shaky, terrified tone.

"Yes, something is very wrong."

"What is it?"

"When I tell you to do something, I except you to do it."

"I always do mom."

"Really? So then you kept your distance from Stan?"

"Y-yes." Kyle lied.

"Don't lie to me damn it!"

"I-I'm n-not l-lying m-mom."

"I know you are Kyle and I'm going to give you another chance to tell the truth. Were you with Stan at all after I specifically told you to stay away from him?"

"N-no."

"Kyle, we already know you're lying so just tell the fucking truth!" His brother told him. "We don't have time for your games, so just stop lying."

"I'm not lying." His eyes began to well up.

"The look on your face just proves your lying. You're about to cry and if you were telling the truth you wouldn't cry. I bet you wish dad was here right now to save your butt don't you?"

"Ike," his mother began, "can you go upstairs please?"

"Sure mom." He heads upstairs, but he eavesdrops from the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready to tell the truth now?"

"I already told you the truth." Kyle lied again. He was trying to hold back his tears.

"Really? Then can you explain this?" She hands him three pictures. Kyle looks through them one is a picture of him in Stan's arms at his house, another one is of him in Stan's car, and the last one is from school where Stan has his arm around him. "So how do you explain that?"

"..." Fear got the better of Kyle so he couldn't even answer his mom.

"Answer me Kyle!"

"I'm sorry I lied." That was the only thing Kyle could say. He lowered his head in shame.

"Why did you lie to me? I asked you repeatedly to tell me the truth and you lied right to my face!" Sheila grabs Kyle's arm. "Tell me why you lied." She demanded as she got a tighter grip around Kyle's arm.

"Mom, you're hurting me." Kyle was still fighting to hold back his tears.

"I don't care! I want an answer! I told you to stay away from that boy and you disobeyed me and spent time with him anyway! Now you have one last chance to tell me why you did it before I get really angry!"

"Because I love him mom," the tears then squirted out of his eyes. "I love Stan and I wanted to be with him! I know I told you I would stay away from him, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with him, but I knew there was no way I could get you to see that, so I had to go behind your back and see him anyway. I'm sorry mom!" At this point Kyle has broke down into tears.

Sheila couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that her son was really in love with this guy, she couldn't believe that he loves him so much that he would take the risk of disobeying her to be with him. Sheila wasn't going to stand for this though. She gave Kyle a good hardy slap across the face. Kyle touches his face. Sheila raises her hand again as Kyle ducks, but then she puts her hand down. "How dare you! How dare YOU stand in front of me and spew this nonsense out! I told you that you don't know the first thing about love. You're too young to understand, and you don't even know that Stan is the person you want to be with."

"Mom, I do love him. I know I want to be with him. Why can't you understand that and be happy for me?" Kyle pleaded with his mother.

Once again an angry Sheila slaps Kyle. This time she slaps him so hard that it causes him to fall to the ground. Sheila grabs him by his wrists and picks him up. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! I will never be happy for you and that guy! EVER! Now get out of my sight!" She pushes Kyle away and he runs upstairs in tears. When Kyle gets to the top of the stairs he sees Ike sitting there. "Kyle, are you okay?" He asked being very concerned.

"You're the one who took those pictures weren't you?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I've told you before that I don't like to upset mom unlike you. Why do you keep doing these things to her?"

"I'm sick of having this argument with you." He tries to walk to his room, but Ike grabs his arm. "Let me go Ike!"

"No! You're going to listen to me! I told you I've had it up to here with everything you're putting mom through! Why don't you stop being so goddamn hardheaded and listen for once in your pathetic little life? Mom told you to stay away from Stan, and you don't listen. She's only trying to do what's right for you! But you're too damn selfish and stubborn to see that. All you're concerned with is your own fucking feelings! Look at what your relationship with Stan has done to this family. Dad's gone and we'll probably never see him again, mom is stuck as a single parent raising two boys, I have to take the responsibility of being the man of the house because you're too damn immature to do so, and mom is on the verge of having a nervous breakdown! But you don't care about that do you? No, of course you don't. You're too busy worrying about yourself and what you want to see what this is doing to those around you. Mom is constantly yelling at you, don't you realize that's not good for her? I swear I hate you more than ever Kyle. I'm pretty sure mom hates you too. I would say that dad hates you, but who knows where the hell he is to even find out." He then shoves Kyle down the steps. Sheila notices Kyle's fall.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight."

"You did, but Ike-" Kyle started.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Kyle goes into his room and closes the door still in tears. He picks up the phone and calls Stan.

"Hello?" Stan said as he picked up the phone.

"Stan..." Kyle said through tears, "it's...me."

"Kyle? What's the matter, why are you crying?"

"It's my mom and brother."

"What did they do to you?"

"Someone took pictures of the two of us and gave them to my mom, then she yelled at me and slapped twice. My face still hurts. Then Ike yelled at me and called me selfish and said that everyone in my family hates me because my dad left and Ike is taking on the responsibility as the man of the house and my mom is close to having a nervous breakdown because of me, then he pushed me down the stairs."

"Dude...I'm coming to get you right now!"

"No you can't!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with them, they keep hurting you. You can come live here, I'll tell my parents what's going on and they'll be than happy to take you in."

"I can't leave them Stan. My family is in trouble and they need me."

"Yeah they need you to be their punching bag."

"Either way, I can't just get up and leave. Then they'll really hate me."

"Why would you want to stay some place where you're being treated badly? Don't you want to get away from them?"

"Yeah, but I at least have to try to make things right. I don't want to leave my mom and Ike here alone."

"You shouldn't worry about your mom and Ike. All they do is hurt you and make you cry. That's not good for you. You don't deserve the abuse."

Kyle starts to cry again. "I know Stan, but I have to stop thinking about myself and do what's right for my family for once."

"Kyle! You better not be on that phone!" He heard his mother yell.

"I better go Stan, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Kyle." The two boys hang up. Kyle lies under his covers and goes to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Kyle feels a rather cold breeze hit him. He wakes up and realizes that the window is open. "I don't remember opening the window." He gets up and closes it. He heads back to his bed when he notices someone dressed in black wearing a black ski mask standing by his bed. "W-who's there?" Kyle asked nervously. The person takes off the ski mask. "Wendy? Is that you?"

"Yes Kyle it is," she responds.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to kill you."

"K-kill me? Why?"

"Do you even have to ask? You stole the most important thing from me...Stan. Now I tried to break you guys up my telling your mom that you two were together, and trying to get Stan to notice me again, I even took pictures of you two together to show your mom hoping that would keep you guys apart. None of those things worked so I had to move on to more drastic measure. I'm just going to have to kill you."

"You're the one who called my mom and took those pictures?"

"Yeah, I mean I figured your mom would never approve of you and Stan being in a relationship together, and I knew you would never go against your mom and break up with him. I guess I was wrong, so now you've left me with no choice."

"MO-"Kyle was going to cry out, but Wendy quickly covered his mouth and held a knife up to his throat.

"If you try something like that again, I will make your death a slow and painful one, do you understand?" Kyle nods his head as Wendy takes her hand away from his mouth. "Good boy. Well Kyle I'm sorry that it came down to this, but I have no choice. You manipulated my man and stole him from me. You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Good because if you did then Stan would be damaged goods and then I could never have sex with him again. Do you know what that would do to me?"

"No..."

"It would drive me crazy and I don't want to be crazy. But you're probably going to regret not having sex with Stan because now you'll never know how fun it was."

"We talked about it once, but I wasn't ready for that step."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about your gay love affair. Gross! Now it's time to die Kyle." She holds up her knife.

"I have to call Stan and tell him!" He tries to run to the phone, but Wendy grabs his arm to stop him.

"Touch that phone and you die! No one will ever know that I was here!"

"If you're going to kill me anyway then I don't have anything to lose." He jerks his arm away and rushes to the phone. Wendy grabs the phone and her and Kyle end up wrestling on the ground for it.

"Let it go Kyle!"

"Never! I'm going to tell Stan exactly what you're up to!"

"He'll never find out!" She kicks Kyle really hard, which causes him to lose his grip on the phone. Wendy pulls the phone out of the wall. "It's on now!" She advances towards him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Wendy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have an idea. I'll break up with Stan and then you can have him back."

Wendy thinks for a minute. "I don't like that idea."

"Why not?"

"You'll still be around and on Stan's mind."

"I'll leave town."

"It will be better if you were dead."

"Do you think Stan is going to be with you knowing that you killed me?"

Wendy punches Kyle. "Stan will never know I was here and even if he did yes he would go back out with me!"

"He will probably have you arrested."

"Enough small talk! I'm going to do what I came here to do in the first place!" She stabs Kyle in the stomach. Kyle doubles over in pain.

"Wendy please don't do this," Kyle pleaded.

"Why are you still alive? I want you dead!" She stabs him again.

Kyle begins to cry. "Wendy please, if you just let me live, I'll leave town. I promise. No one will ever know about this."

"No! I want you dead and gone so that way I know you won't be coming back."

"Can you at least let me tell Stan bye?"

"That's the last thing I'm going to do."

"What about my family? Can I tell them bye? Please?"

"Your family hates you Kyle. Besides, I don't want anyone to know I was here."

"Come on Wendy. You're not this mean."

"Well I remember a few days ago you said I was mean."

"Yeah, but not like this. Have a heart. I just want to see my mom and my brother one last time before I die."

"No way!" She raises her knife again, but Kyle uses the little bit of strength he has to stand up and grab Wendy's arm to restrain her from stabbing him.

"Let me go!" She begins wrestling with Kyle again.

"Put down the knife."

"Never!" The two of them continue wrestling. Wendy knees Kyle in the balls and then he lets go of her arm and falls to the ground. "This is it Kyle. It's the end of your life."

"No! Please!" He tries to plead with her. Wendy stabs Kyle in the stomach seven times. She stands up and looks down at Kyle's body. She starts breathing hard. "I did it. I killed Kyle. Stan Marsh, I'm all yours." Suddenly Kyle sits up, but he's really weak. "NO!"

"Help me...someone please HELP!" He cries out weakly.

"No one is going to help you so give it up!" She stabs him in the stomach two more times. Kyle now appears to be dead. "I'm not taking any chances." She then stabs him in the heart. She drags Kyle's body and puts him in his bed and covers him up. She then climbs out of his window. Wendy heads back to her house. She changes her clothes and burns the ones she was wearing. "I did this for you Stan...for us..." She looks at her hands and notices that she has a little blood on them. "What have I done?"


	10. For The Man I Love

For The Man I Love

Wendy is in her room pacing back and forth. "What have I done? I can't believe I did this. I'm so ashamed of myself. I did this for my own selfish reasons. I took the life of an innocent boy so I could be with Stan. I feel so bad. How could I be so selfish?" Wendy lies down on her bed and tries to go to sleep. She suddenly sits up. "How can I go to sleep knowing I killed someone? I mean sure I've killed someone before, but I didn't actually kill them myself...I paid Iraqi soldiers to do it. But this time I personally killed someone. He begged me to spare his life and I wouldn't. What kind of monster am I?" She tries her hardest to lie back down and get some sleep, but she's too busy thinking about what she's done to sleep.

The next morning at Kyle's house, Sheila is knocking on Kyle's door. "Kyle get up right now! It's time to get ready for school!" She doesn't get a response so she begins knocking on the door even louder. "Kyle, don't make me come in there!" She continues knocking, but still doesn't get a response. "That's it, I'm coming in there!" She tries to turn the doorknob, but it's locked. "That's fine Kyle, lock your door all you want, but you're forgetting that I have a key!" She takes a key out of her pocket. "I'm very upset that I have to use this!" She unlocks the door and goes into his room. "Okay Kyle, I've had enough of your games. Get out of that bed this instance!" She walks over to his bed and pulls the covers off of him and notices Kyle's dead body covered in blood. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sheila continues to let out a blood curdling scream. Suddenly Ike rushes in the room.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"K-K-K-Kyle..."

"What about Kyle?" Sheila points to Kyle. Ike goes in investigate. "Who the fuck did this?"

"I don't know...I just walked in here and saw him like this." Sheila breaks down in tears. Ike comforts her.

"It will be okay mom. It will be okay."

"How can you say that? It will never be okay! I was so mean to Kyle yesterday. All he wanted was to have Stan in his life and now he'll never get that chance." She kneels down by Kyle's bed and cries over his body.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm going to call the police...and the ambulance." He leaves Kyle's room to make the phone calls. 'Damn, I said some pretty harsh things to him that I'll never be able to apologize to him for," he thought. A few tears fall from his eyes. Then he quickly wipes his eyes. "No! I can't cry, I have to be strong for my mom. I just have to be." He makes his phone calls.

At school, Bebe pulls into the school parking lot. She gets out of her car when a hysterical Wendy runs up to her. "Get back in the car! I have to talk to you...NOW!"  
"...okay..." Her and Wendy get in the car. "Wendy what's wrong?"

"Plan C that's what."

"What was Plan C?"

"Plan C was to kill Kyle..."

"Tell me you didn't..."

Wendy covers her eyes. "I did! That's why I wouldn't tell you what Plan C was because I knew you would talk me out of it. But now I wish you did."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hope and pray I don't get caught. Bebe, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I don't know if I can do that Wendy. We're talking about murder here."

"Bebe please, you're my best friend! I'm begging you."

Bebe sighs. "Fine, but only because you're my best friend. I still don't approve of what you did though."

"Please don't lecture me, I feel bad enough."

"What on earth possessed you to go this far anyway?"

"Stan possessed me to do it. I love Stan and I'll do anything for the man I love...even if I have to kill for him."

"But Stan didn't want you to kill him."

"I had to kill him so Stan and I can get back together."

"Do you think it's going to work?

"Of course it will. Now let's get to class before we're late." The girls get out of the car and go into the school. They walk down the hall together and run into Stan.

"Hey Wendy, hey Bebe." Stan greets the girls.

"Hey Stan." The girls respond in unison.

"Have either of you seen Kyle this morning?"

"I haven't seen him...have you Wendy?" Bebe replies. Wendy looks down.

"...no Bebe!" She says while she grits her teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Stan asked her.

"How could you be so insensitive Stan?" Bebe began, "I mean you dump the girl after 9 years and a marriage proposal and you have the nerve to walk up to her and ask her if she's seen your new love interest? What kind of man are you?" Wendy gives Bebe a warning look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Well please tell him I'm looking for him if you see him." He walks off.

"Well I took care of him." Bebe said as she smiles to herself. She looks over at Wendy who's giving her an evil look. "What?"

"Were you just trying to give me away?"

"No I was trying to keep him from being suspicious of you."

"Well that's not really helping."

"Sorry."

After school that day, Stan decided to skip practice and go home. He wanted to get home so he could call Kyle and find out why he wasn't at school. He goes in his house. "Stanley," his mother called out, "is that you sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Can you come in the dining room please?"

"Not now mom I have to call Kyle."

"That's why I want you to come in the kitchen...it's about Kyle."

"Fine mom." He rolls his eyes and enters the dining room and finds Sheila and Ike there. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Stan, mind your manners! Have a seat." He does as he's told. "Sheila and Ike have something very important to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Well Stanley," Sheila began, "I went to wake Kyle up for school and...and...Oh GOD!" Sheila completely breaks down in tears. Sharon comforts her.

"...and what? Where the hell is Kyle?" He looks at Sheila who's still crying then he looks at Ike who's looking down. "Will you guys stop wasting my time and just tell me where Kyle is already."

"Kyle's dead Stan..." Ike said still looking down. He was trying to keep his mother from noticing how upset he was. "We found him covered in blood. Someone murdered him." The room is completely silent for a few minutes until Stan decides to speak up.

"So, which one of you killed him?"

"What?" Both Sheila and Ike said in unison.

"I know one of you is responsible for this. Don't think Kyle never told me about how you guys were treating him. I know everything. He told me about how you slap him around and shake him and yell at him!" He turns his attention to Ike. "And you Ike, he told me how you pushed him down the stairs yesterday. He even came to my house the other night when you beat him up! That's right I said he came to my house! I guess it doesn't matter now since he's dead and you guys can't hurt him anymore!"

"Stan that is absolutely ridiculous. I would never kill my son! I loved him." Sheila stated. Stan gets in Sheila's face.

"If you loved him so much then you would've been happy for him and let him be with me in peace. If you loved him so much then wouldn't have hurt him and made him cry all the time. You know the funny thing about that is, no matter how bad you guys treated him he always wanted to make you guys happy. I told him he could come live with me, but he declined saying that you guys would be really upset with him and that he didn't want that. I mean if I went through the crap he went through with you guys I would be more than happy to get away from you guys. But Kyle wasn't like. He was a good kid who just wanted to make his family proud. You even stopped giving him lunch money. Do you know what that did to him?"

"N-no what?"

"He got beat up for it."

"By who? Kyle never mentioned anything about getting beat up."

"Cartman beat him up. Actually, Cartman beat up Kyle every day for his lunch money, but when he didn't have any he got it really bad. I had to pay Cartman to get him to leave Kyle alone."

"I-I h-had no idea."

"There's a lot you didn't know about your son that you say you "loved". A loving mother would know these things."

Sheila starts crying again. "Oh God, I was a horrible mother to Kyle. Now I'll never get a chance to apologize and make things right."

"Mom, you were a good mother to him. I'm sure he knows you're sorry." He looks at Stan. "You have a lot of nerve talking to my mom like that."

"Everything I said was the truth." Stan glares at him.

"Stop with this high and mighty attitude act of yours. What about what you did to Kyle? You picked your girlfriend over him all those years ago, then suddenly you come back in his life, date him, and destroyed our family in the process."

"I didn't destroy your family. Your mother did that! If she had treated Kyle better your father probably wouldn't have left."

"Stanley!" His mother gave him a warning look.

"At least with me, I had a chance to make amends with Kyle before you guys murdered him! I bet your mother was the one who did it! Weren't you Mrs. Broflovski?"

"No! No matter how angry I got with Kyle, I would never in a million years kill him!"

"I don't believe you! You're lying! You hated Kyle and you wanted him dead so you killed him! Was it because of our relationship that you never approved up?" Stan's eyes began to well up. "Because Kyle was really happy. I was too, and now..." Stan's lip starts to quiver as he bites it and looks down. A tear drops from his eye. Then he runs out of the house. Sharon looks out the window and sees Stan driving off in his car.

"He just needs some time alone." Sharon tells them.

"I understand. Well we better get going, we have funeral arrangements to prepare. Tell Stan we're having a private funeral on Saturday if he would like to attend." Sheila tells her.

"I'll tell him. Again, sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." The two women hug each other then Sharon escorts Sheila and Ike to the door.

Stan pulls up at Wendy's house. He gets out of the car and knocks on the door. Wendy answers it. She notices Stan's sad face right away. "Stan what's the matter?"  
"Can we talk, please?" Stan asked through silent sobs.

"Sure, we can go in my room." The two of them go into her room. Stan sits on Wendy's bed as Wendy closes the door. She sits down beside Stan very nervously. "So what's wrong?" As if Wendy didn't already know. Stan wraps his arms around Wendy and begins to cry out loud.

"He's dead..." That was the only thing Stan was able to get out at the time. He cried for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "K-Kyle's dead...his mom killed him..." This time he cries even harder. Wendy comforts him. 'Well at least he thinks Kyle's mom did this...maybe now I have nothing to worry about.' She smiles to herself.

"I'm so sorry Stan. I know he was really important to you."

"I loved him Wendy." Wendy grits her teeth at that statement. "I really loved him. How could his bitch of a mother be so cruel as to murder him like that? In a way I think this is my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of me getting into a relationship with him is what got him killed. If we never got together than his mom wouldn't have killed him for not staying away from me. At least that's why I think she killed him anyway."

'Well you're right about that part that he was murdered for dating you.' Wendy thought. "Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. Kyle's mom just probably has a lot of issues and just took it out on the wrong person."

Stan looks at Wendy. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here for me in my time of need. Even though we broke up, I always hoped we could remain friends and you've proved to me that we can and that I can count on you." He kisses her on the cheek. Suddenly, Wendy is overcome with guilt. 'Oh, God I can't keep this up.'

"Thanks Stan, I'm glad we can be friends too. Now there's something I need to tell you. Something really serious..."


	11. Confessions

Confessions

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Stan asked Wendy.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but…" She stands up slowly. "I was the one that killed Kyle." Wendy responds.

"You WHAT?" Stan grabs her and slams her into the wall.

"I killed him and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be with you Stan! I did this for us!"

"How did you do it?" Wendy looks down and Stan begins shaking her. "Answer me damn it! How the fuck did you do it?"

"I-I stabbed him. About 9 or 10 times…"

"You stupid bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Stan NO!" Stan then pulls out a knife and then proceeds in stabbing Wendy until she falls over dead.

"Wendy?"

"Wendy…" Suddenly Wendy snaps out of her daydream. "Huh? What?"

"…You said you had something to tell me."

"Right…" They sit in silence for a few moments.

"…so?"

"So what?"

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh that…I'm going to go get us something to drink. I'll tell you when I come back."

"Okay…" Wendy heads down to her kitchen. She picks up the phone and calls Bebe.

"Hello?" Bebe answered.

"Bebe, it's me." Wendy said panicking.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Stan is over here."

"So?"

"So…he's really upset about Kyle's death. He thinks his mom did it."

"That's a good thing…right?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I feel bad though. I want to tell him the truth."

"So why don't you?"

"He's going to be so pissed."

"He's going to find out anyway…he might as well hear it from you."

"Yeah, you're right." Wendy stated. "Can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm worried about what Stan is going to say or do and I'm probably going to need a friend."

"Sure, just wait until I get there before you break the news."

"Thank you so much Bebe."

"No problem. See you in a few." The two girls hang up. Wendy begins pacing around the kitchen. "What should I do in the meantime?" She continues pacing. After a few moments she goes back to her room.

"Wendy, where are the drinks?" Stan asked as Wendy came in her room.

"What drinks?"

"…the drinks you went downstairs to get…"

Wendy continues to draw a blank. Suddenly she remembers. "Oh those…sorry I got sidetracked and completely forgot. I'll go get them now."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm not thirsty."

"Well I'm dying over here so I'm going to get something." She heads towards the door.

"Before you go," Stan began, "what did you want to tell me?"

"It can wait."

"No it can't. Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding my question?"

"Umm…"

"Look, just tell me what it is. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"It is Stan. It's really bad."

"If you tell me what it is, you'll feel a lot better. Maybe it will even help take my mind off of Kyle's death."

Wendy starts crying. "Stan you're going to hate me! I'm a terrible person who did a terrible thing!"

"What did you do? Tell me."

"I-I c-c-can't! It's too awful. Just take my word for it Stan!" She starts crying even harder.

"I've never seen you cry like this before. Tell me what happened. I want to help you."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Please don't hate me for this."

"I won't."

"You promise?" Wendy makes a little puppy dog face.

"I promise." Stan smiles at her. He puts his arms around her.

Wendy hesitates to get it out, but then she sighs and tells him. "It was me."

"What was you?" Stan's smile quickly turns into a frown as he raises his eyebrow.

"I k-killed Kyle!" She breaks down. Stan pushes her away.

"Y-you what?" Stan couldn't believe his ears.

"I killed Kyle. Stan I'm so sorry. I-" She was cut off by Stan shoving her into the wall.

"You BITCH! What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"I just…I just…"

"You just what? Did you think it was going to make me come back to you?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I did it because I love you Stan. You have to believe that!"

"You did it because you love me? HA! If you really loved me you would've let me be happy with Kyle."

"I didn't believe you were happy with Kyle." Stan slams Wendy up against the wall.

"What the hell would you know? You have no fucking idea how much I loved him! I'm going to fucking kill YOU!" He starts choking her.

"St-Stan…I-I'm…s-sorry…" Wendy struggles to get out.

"SHUT UP! You're going to fucking pay for killing Kyle, you bitch!"

"Stan…please…" Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "It….I…I…didn't mean it. I just thought that Kyle was-"

"Don't say anything else about him! You show some fucking respect!" He continues strangling her.

"Stan, I love you…please don't hurt me...please…" She cries harder then ever.

"Oh shut up Wendy!" He slams her into the wall. "Did you show Kyle the same mercy when you murdered him? Huh? Did you? Did he beg? Did he plea? Did he cry? I'm sure he did, but your selfish ass didn't care, did you?"

"I'm so sorry…I really am. I don't know what else I can say."

"There's nothing you can say…nothing you say is going to bring my Kyle back. I can't believe I ever loved someone as cruel as you!"

"You don't mean that…you're just upset." Stan shoves her to the ground. "Come on Stan, don't be like this." He gets in her face.

"You should be counting your blessings that I don't hit girls because I would be kicking your ass right now."

"You just tried to kill me!"

"Now I'm going to finish the job!" He begins choking her again. This time he gets a really tight grip around her neck, it's so tight that she can barely breathe.

"Stan…" Wendy is trying her hardest to breathe, but to no avail. Her face starts turning red. "St-st-an…" Her face is now turning blue and her eyes are beginning to well up. Suddenly, Bebe bursts through the door.

"Oh my God! Stan what are you doing?"

"I'm killing your friend! She killed Kyle and now I'm going to kill her!"

"No you can't, I won't let you!" She struggles to pull Stan off of Wendy at first, but eventually she's successful. Wendy is now trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay Wendy?"

"Yeah…I'm…okay." She starts coughing.

"Oh stop pretending like you're the helpless victim, you little bitch!" Stan barked at her. "You wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if hadn't killed Kyle!"

"Stan, she didn't mean it," Bebe began, "she just wanted to get back with you that's all."

"You knew about this?"

"Of course I'm her best friend."

"Why the hell didn't you try to talk her out of it? Or why didn't you tell ME so I could talk her out of it?"

"I didn't know she killed him until after it happened. She refused to tell me what she was up to because she knew I wouldn't agree to it. Besides, even if she did tell me I couldn't betray my best friend like that."

"Oh and I guess that makes it okay, right?"

"No, but Stan listen to me, Wendy really loves you. She would do anything for you."

Stan breaks down in tears. "Then why did she kill the man I love?" He continues to sob. Wendy puts her hand on his shoulder, but he pushes it away. "Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me again!"

"Stan I just-" Wendy started, but was cut off.

"I can believe I came to you for comfort."

"You did it because we love each other Stan…"

"You don't love me Wendy, you only love yourself."

"I love you, that's why I…oh never mind."

"Oh yeah you killed Kyle for me. I hope you know that you're not going to get away with this."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't worry about that. You're not the only one who can be conniving!" He gets up to leave.

"Stan where are you going?" Stan slams the door shut. Wendy breaks down in tears. "I've lost him…I truly lost him…"

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"But I thought it would help me get Stan back. Nothing else worked."

"Then you should've let him go when you realized that."

"Oh Bebe, I'm so scared."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about what he's going to do to me…"


	12. You'll Get What's Coming To You

You'll Get What's Coming To You

The next morning at school, Stan finds a memorial for Kyle in front of his old locker. Students are putting flowers in the locker. Kenny walks over to Stan. "Hey dude."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I can't believe he's gone."

"Me either. It's really hard to believe. I know I haven't talked to him much in recent years, but he was still a good guy who didn't deserve this. Who could be so cruel to stab the poor kid to death?"

'I know who did it and she'll get what's coming to her.' Stan thinks. "I don't know, but they'll be found and will suffer for all eternity."

"You'll make them suffer won't you?"

"You're damn right I will."

Two of Kenny's hoes approach him. "Kenny sweetie, can you walk us to class?" One of them asks.

"Sure thing babe." He turns his attention back to Stan. "Well I know we're not as tight as we used to be, but I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to." He gives Stan a hug.

"Thanks dude."

"Let's go ladies!" Him and the girls walk off. Stan stares at Kyle's locker. "Why didn't you call me? You knew you were in trouble. I would've rushed over there to stop Wendy from doing this to you. I guess God had a different plan for you. I'm going to miss you and I'll always love you." He kisses Kyle's locker.

"Aww do you miss your wittle boyfriend fag?" He turns and sees Cartman.

"Not now Cartman."

"No snappy come back? Oh you must be upset that Jew boy is gone. Well I wish I could say the same. I'm glad he's gone." Stan shoves Cartman into the locker.

"SHUT UP! Just shut the hell up! I'm not in the mood for this shit! If you say another mother fucking word about Kyle I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" Stan's eyes begin to well up. "You know what, you're not even worth my time you piece of shit!" He shoves Cartman's head back and runs off.

"You better run! I was getting ready to kick your ass!" Cartman yells after him. "Damn, now who am I going to bully?" He walks off.

Stan runs out to his car now in tears. "Damn you Cartman! How could anyone be so cruel to disrespect a dead person like that? Damn him! Damn you Wendy! I'm not going to let you get away with taking him away from me!" Stan reaches in his glove compartment and pulls out a razor blade. He starts cutting his arm when suddenly someone knocks on his window. He quickly hides the blade and looks up and sees Wendy. He opens the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just came to see if you were okay. I saw you running out of school."

"It's your fault that I'm not okay."

"I told you I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry isn't good enough! You're going to fucking pay for what you've done so don't think your ass is off the hook." He gets out of the car and slams the door. Wendy notices his arm and grabs it.

"Stan, your arm is bleeding. What happened?"

He snatches his arm away. "That's none of your fucking business! Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Stan honey, I'm really worried about you…"

"Don't! You should worry about yourself. And don't call me honey!" He storms off.

"I hope he's going to be okay." She heads back to the school. She walks over to Bebe's locker. "Stan is still upset with me…"

"Well duh! Did you think he was going to forgive you so easily?"

"Well…yeah I did. He should be over Kyle."

"He loved him Wendy."

"But not as much as he loves me…"

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're not, but he's going to be upset with you for a long time."

"He'll get over it, he just has to."

"Wendy, face it…it's over…"

Stan felt like the day had been dragging. He was heading to his third period class, a class he was dreading going to. He hated it because he had that class with Wendy. He walked in and found her sitting in her usual seat in the back. He decided to sit in the front and away from her. Wendy looks dejected. The bell rings and their teacher walks in the room.

"Okay students, please take out your text books and open to chapter 13." The students groan and do just that. Suddenly, a police officer walks in the room. "Can I help you officer?"

"Yes, I'm here looking for Wendy Testaburger."

"She's the girl in the back with the long black hair."

"Thank you." The officer walks over to Wendy's desk. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "Wendy Testaburger, you're under arrest for the murder of Kyle Broflovski." He handcuffs her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Wendy starts crying. 'This can't be happening.' She thinks.

"Let's go Ms. Testaburger." The officer leads her out of the room. The other students are whispering amongst themselves. Wendy looks at Stan. He smiles at her.

"I told you, you weren't going to get away with this." Then the officer takes her away.

Down at the police station, Wendy is on the phone with Bebe. "I know I probably should've used my one call to call my parents, but I'm scared to. They'll flip out."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I need some advice. Should I confess?"

"Umm…yeah. If you lie and then find out it will only be worse for you."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder what they're going to do to me."

"Maybe you can convince them to go easy on you…"

"Maybe. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you call my parents and tell them that I'm staying at your house?"

"I guess I can do that, but what if they find out you're in jail?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. Well I better go, one of the officers is giving me dirty looks. I'll try to keep you updated."

"Bye Wendy and good luck."

"Thank you." They hang up.

"Come have a seat over here Ms. Testaburger." An attorney says to her. She does as she's told. "So do admit to murdering Kyle Broflovski?"

She starts sobbing. "Yes, I did! I only did it because he stole the love of my life away so I thought if I killed Kyle I could get him back!" Suddenly she hears a familiar voice.

"Where is she? Where is that murdering bitch?" It was Sheila approaching.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed over there!" One of the officers called to her.

"Damn that! I'm going to kill that bitch that murdered my son!" She sees Wendy. "There you are!" She runs over to Wendy to try to attack her, but the officer and Wendy's attorney holds her back. "You bitch! You killed my son! I'm going to make you PAY!"

Ike runs over to his mother. "Mom, attacking Wendy isn't going to bring Kyle back."

"But it will make me feel a whole lot better!"

"Come with me ma'am." The officer says to Sheila.

"You're not going to get away with this Testaburger! I'll see to it that you rot in jail!" The officer drags her away.

"How could you do this Wendy?" Ike asks her.

"I'm sorry, but my client can't answer any of your questions." Wendy's attorney says. Ike rolls his eyes and walks off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well the police are going to keep you in custody until your hearing."

"Hearing? Is there anyway you can get the judge to go easy on me?"

"I wish I could, but this is first degree murder and that's a very serious crime."

"Oh God, what have I done?"

Days later, Wendy's hearing is taking place. She's sitting nervously awaiting for the judge. Her parents walk in the courtroom. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"Why didn't you tell us Wendy?" Her dad asks. "We could've tried to bail you out."

"My bail had been revoked so it wouldn't have done any good."

"Wendy, murder?" Her mom begins. "You know we raised you better than this."

"I'm sorry mom, I really am." She hugs her parents and they take a seat. She sees Bebe and Stan come in together. Her eyes light up at the sight of Stan, but he frowns at her. Bebe walks over to her and hugs her.

"Good luck girl."

"Thank you. Why won't Stan come talk to me?"

"He only came here to make sure you're punished, not to support you. You do know that he's the one that turned you into the police right?"

"No he didn't. He wouldn't."

"He did Wendy. He wasn't playing around when he said you weren't going to get away with this."

"He hates me doesn't he?" Bebe nods. Wendy's eyes begin to well up. "I guess I deserve it. I really made a mess of things this time." The judge approaches the bench.

"Court is now in session!"

"I better go take my seat." Bebe says as she goes to sit beside Stan.

"Are you okay?" Wendy's attorney whispers to her.

"I'm nervous. I wonder what my sentence is going to be."

"I'm going to make this short, but not sweet," the judge begins. "Since the defendant has already confessed to first degree murder, this is a pretty open and shut case. I hereby sentence you, Wendy Testaburger, to life in prison for the murder of Kyle Broflovski effective immediately! Court is adjourned!"

An officer comes to escort Wendy. Her eyes well up. "Life…in…prison…?" She faints.

"Oh my God! Wendy!" Her mother cries out.


	13. Fate's Cruel End

Fate's Cruel End

It was the morning of Kyle's funeral and Stan was debating on whether or not he should go. It's not that he didn't want to go, he wanted to pay his last respects to Kyle. He just wasn't sure if he could bring himself to go. Stan sat on his bed and started cutting himself. He had been doing a lot of that lately. He's cut his arms and legs so much that there wasn't really anywhere left for him to cut. He then began to cut his stomach. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued cutting himself. He wasn't crying because he was hurting from the cuts, he was crying because he was in pain on the inside due to Kyle's death. There was a knock on his door. He quickly hid his razor. "Come in."

His door opened and it turned out to be his mom. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure about that? Your boyfriend has been murdered and your ex-girlfriend will be spending the rest of her life in jail."

"I miss Kyle and as far as Wendy goes, that bitch got what she deserved!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Don't you think that her murdering Kyle was harsh?"

"It was, but she was your girlfriend for many years. I figured you would show some kind of sympathy for her."

"I'm showing her the same sympathy she showed Kyle…none."

"Okay sweetheart, but you know I'm here if you want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about mom, what's done is done."

Sharon kisses him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." She leaves. 'I need some fresh air,' Stan thinks. He puts on his coat and heads out the door.

He heads down to the funeral home where Kyle's body is. The casket is closed so he decides to open it. He looks at Kyle and smiles. He looks so peaceful. He kisses him on the lips.

"I miss you man. I really wished you had called me, I would've stopped Wendy from doing this to you. Well that bitch is in jail now and she'll be spending the rest of her life there. God, I can't believe you're gone. We didn't have that much time together, but I will forever treasure it. You're always going to be in my heart. I love you." He begins to cry.

"Stan?" He hears. He looks up and notices Gerald standing behind him. Stan quickly wipes his eyes.

"Mr. Broflovski…I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why? Kyle was my son, you know."

"I know, but you kind of just ran out on him when he needed you." Gerald looks down. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"It's okay Stan. You're right, Kyle really did need me and I didn't even tell him bye. I'm a horrible father."

"Do you have any idea what Ike and Sheila put him through when you left?"

"No, I don't."

"Of course you don't…you didn't care either did you?"

"I did care, I just couldn't go back there with my wife."

"So you and your wife had a few arguments? Big fucking deal! She was abusing Kyle and so was Ike. Kyle, being the good person he was, stuck around for that abuse just so he wouldn't upset them. He really needed you. He would call me up crying about how badly they treated him and I couldn't do a damn thing about it because of your stupid wife and her stupid rules. But you, on the other hand, could've prevented it from happening. You probably could've stopped…could've stopped…" He begins tearing up. "You could've stopped Wendy from murdering him!" He breaks down. Gerald comforts him.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay! It will NEVER be okay! I loved Kyle and we just found each other! It's not fair! It's just not fair!" He cries even harder.

"Listen, just know that my son loved you too. I had never seen him so happy before." Stan breaks free from Gerald.

"I have to go."

"Are you coming to the funeral later?"

"No, I can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"I have…something to take care of. I'll see you around." With that he leaves.

Later that afternoon, Stan's parents were getting ready to leave for the funeral. His mom knocks on his door. "Stanley, are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going!"

"What?"

"I said I'm not going. What are you deaf or something?"

Sharon opens his door. "I think it would be in your best interest if you went."

"I don't. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Stan honey, don't be like that. I think you should go…for closure."

"I got my closure earlier. I went to the funeral home to see him."

"I see. Well it's not too late to reconsider going though…"

"MOM! I said I'm NOT going! Now go away!"

Sharon sighs. " I hope you don't regret this later."

"I won't." He gives his mom a hug and hugs her tightly.

"What's this for?"

"I just want you to know, that I love you and dad very much. No matter what, I'll always love you guys."

"We love you too Stan, but what-"

"Mom, can we leave it at that please?" He asks her teary-eyed.

"Sure. We'll see you after the funeral." She leaves.

"I'm going to miss you mom." He pulls a bottle out of his drawer.

"Is he coming?" Randy asked his wife.

"No, I think maybe we should stay here with him."

"Why?"

"He needs us. I know he's trying to pretend that he's not hurting, but I know deep down inside he is."

"Well we should go and pay our respects first. I mean we've known Kyle since he was a little boy and we're good friends with his parents."

"But what about Stan?"

"Well see him when we come back. He just needs some space right now."

"I hope you're right Randy."

"I know my boy. Now let's go." They leave.

At the end of the funeral, Sheila is crying over Kyle's casket. "Oh poor Kyle! Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be me instead?" Ike walks over to her.

"Mom, come on, we have to get ready for the burial." Sharon and Randy walk over to them. Sharon hugs her.

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"I am too." Randy adds.

"Thank you both for coming. This means a lot to me." Sheila says.

"Where is your son?" Ike asks.

"He wasn't feeling up to coming." Sharon tells him.

"You would think he would want to be at the "love of his life's" funeral. I bet he's at the jail visiting that selfish slut Wendy."

"Actually, he's at home grieving in his own way."

"He's a selfish little bastard."

"Ike honey, not today please. Your brother wouldn't want you to say these things." Ike rolls his eyes and walks off. "When you go home, please tell Stan that I'm sorry for all the grief I caused him and Kyle?"

"I will. He would appreciate that." Sharon smiles. The two of them hug again.

Later that evening, Sharon and Randy return home. "Stanley, we're home!" Sharon calls out. There's no response.

"Stan?" His father yells. "Did you hear us? We're back!" He turns toward Sharon. "Maybe he's not home."

"His car is outside."

"Maybe he's asleep."

"I'll go check on him." She heads up to his room. She knocks on the door. "Stan honey, are you awake?" Still no response. She opens his door and notices Stan lying face down on his bed. "So he is asleep. Well I better just tell him we're home." She walks over to him and lightly shakes him. "Stan?" He rolls over onto the floor. She notices he's not breathing. "Oh my GOD! Stan, what did you do?" She checks for a heartbeat…nothing. "RANDY! RANDY! COME QUICK!" Randy rushes to Stan's room.

"What is it Sharon?"

"It's Stan! He's…DEAD!" She breaks down. Randy observes his son's lifeless body. He notices that he's holding a bottle and a note in his hand. He picks up the note and reads it. "Sharon, I think you better look at this." He hands her the note. The note reads:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but without Kyle in my life, I find that there is no reason worth living. We may have only been together for a short time, but those were the happiest days of my life. I can't live without him so I've decided to take my own life by taking a bottle of sleeping pills. Now Kyle and I can be reunited. I love you mom and dad. Just know that I'm in a far better place now._

_Love,_

_Stan_

_PS-Mom, please don't cry for me, I'm happier than I would've ever been staying on Earth._

Sharon breaks down. "I can't believe it."

"He said, don't cry for him Sharon." Randy says comforting his wife.

"My baby is gone Randy! GONE! He's never coming back. Maybe there's still a chance…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe if we hurry and get him to the hospital the doctors can try to revive him."

"Let's do it!"

"We have no time to lose!" Sharon and Randy rush to the hospital, but unfortunately they were too late…

Stan had been dead for hours.

THE END


End file.
